A new way
by TomFeltonsBabe
Summary: This is a DM/HG story..duh..obviously. The last day @ Hogwarts, there are some students assigned to go to an special academy(only for the intelligent ones) like a muggle college. D/H are gonna study "education" (they wanna be teachers) R&R PLZ
1. The farewell

A new way by tom felton's babe  
  
My first fanfic! So please be nice. Disclaimer: I wished I owned Draco, only wearing dark green silk boxers, inside my bed waiting for me *daydreaming*......Ok but I don't *sighs*. Anyways, I do own this story. Ok, ok to the point. I don't own any of this characters maybe I'll create some...Ok, you know what I mean! JK ROWLING owns everything related to Harry Potter and I don't *hits desktop*. Rated: PG-13 only for now *smiles mischievously*. Pairings: DM/HG obviously duuhh, HP/GW, RW/PP, etc. Summary of the chapter: The last day at Hogwarts, some girls sing and dance; they realize they have a great friendship. Feedback: I accept flamers, no problem. But please, please REVIEW!!!! ( Grateful: I'd like to thank my mum (who teach me my first words in English), my cousin Mariale (who told me to write a ffic), my friend Ximena (who told me about ffics and made me love them, she loves Buffy/faith couples lolz!) and my best friends Romina and Carmen (even if they say "Get down to earth, we live in Peru, we don't speak English *stuck out tongue*), all of them were a great support, and they were the ones who inspired me to write this. Thanks, gals! You're the best!  
  
AND TO : SLIM SHADE SMODELING BABY!!!!!!!!  
  
MEGAN!!! YOU ARE THE BEST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE IS THE ONE WHO HAS PUBLISHE MY FIC SINCE I CANNOT LOG IN AT FF.NET!!!  
  
WARNING: ATTENTION, ATTENTION PLEASE! Mayday mayday! *looks around nervously* my native language IS NOT English *starts crying, facing the reality* so If I make mistakes about the spelling or grammar, please let me know, ok thanks *sighs of relief*  
  
Chapter 1: The farewell.  
  
It was the last day at Hogwarts, the seventh-year-students were having their graduation  
  
and everyone was really excited, they were at the Great Hall, the conversations didn't stop  
  
and Dumbledore couldn't talk, he had to admit, everyone would remember this day. They  
  
had spent so many experiences together. Even the defeat of Lord Voldemort. Harry  
  
had won the war between good and evil. At the end of the last year, Harry killed him  
  
and death eaters disappeared, although there were comments about an 'heir', but nobody really care.  
  
The Trio was animatedly talking about their plans, as always Hermione had been the  
  
best student in the History of Hogwarts (A/N: I'm just trying to exaggerate). Harry  
  
and Ron also passed with good grades actually fairly good grades. There was  
  
something special this year, the Megandra academy of witchcraft and wizardry was  
  
known for being the best academy for wizards and witches and Hogwarts made an  
  
arrangement with Megandra, the best students in Hogwarts would be accepted in this  
  
academy.  
  
"So, Hermione, are you going to Megandra?" Harry asked.  
  
"Yeah, I have to take this opportunity, I want to be a teacher so that would be the best option, I guess" Hermione said, wondering if it really was the best option.  
  
"How about you, Ron?" Hermione asked, knowing what his answer would be.  
  
"I guess I would apply for the Chudley Cannons" Ron said thoughtfully.  
  
"Just like me!" Harry said excited "Maybe we will be team-mates, I am definitely going for the seeker position"  
  
"Yeah, maybe. I'm not sure, though. I'm sure my mum wants me to be something  
  
important; he wants me to be like Percy! Can you imagine that? Oh my God, I THINK  
  
THAT WOMAN IS CRAZY!" Ron screamed as if being like Percy was a terrible sin.  
  
Harry and Hermione just laughed, they knew Ron wanted to play Quidditch, he had  
  
been a Gryffindor chaser in sixth year, he wasn't the best but he did it pretty well.  
  
"She only wants the best for you" Hermione said as a mother would do.  
  
"Yeah, but the best for me is to do what I want" Ron shrugged.  
  
"Say Ron, do you know what Ginny is going to do?" said Harry coolly.  
  
"Hey Harry, why don't you just admit you like Ginny?" said Hermione looking deeply at his eyes  
  
Harry looked down and blushed furiously.  
  
"I actually don't know, I heard her talking about being a med witch" Ron answered  
  
"And you know what Harry, I think she fancies you"  
  
"REALLY?!" Harry exclaimed not believing his ears.  
  
"Ha! See? You like her!" Hermione teased with a mischievous looking.  
  
"So?" Harry said "Anyways, I bet she has another admirers who are better than me"  
  
"Oh come 'on Harry, you know she had fancied you since. always!" Ron yelled  
  
"Would you please shut up, Ron?" Hermione gave him a warning look.  
  
"Whatever you say, mum"  
  
They exploded in giggles and laughs. They used to play like that, Hermione was the  
  
one who put them in order, and so they would just do what she wanted, like a son with her mother.  
  
A pair of silver eyes were looking them through the Great Hall, they seemed jealous of  
  
their happiness, that was so. sweet? Ugh! They just stared at The Trio. They belonged  
  
to Draco Malfoy. No one really knew him really well, maybe Pansy a little but he didn't  
  
have any real friends, just 'acquaintances'. He couldn't believe how a person could be  
  
so happy; his life had been full of unhappiness and sorrows. After the death of Lord  
  
Voldemort, his father was taken to Azkaban, but Draco was told to be the Heir of  
  
Voldemort, he didn't want to, though. He was tired. tired of being unhappy, of deaths,  
  
of everything, he just wanted to be free and do normal things, no to plan who would  
  
be the next victim. His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore, he had to do announcements.  
  
"This is the last day at Hogwarts, I'm sure you've all enjoyed this seven years just like  
  
me, I have some announcements to do. First of all, the minister of magic has told me  
  
that he needs some students who would like to work with magical creatures, the ones  
  
who are interested please send me an owl tomorrow morning. Second, as you know we  
  
have to give a recognition to the students who were accepted to the Megandra academy.  
  
So please stand up" they all waited as the six students stood proudly inside the Great  
  
Hall. "Very well done, Miss Granger, Miss Moon, Miss Brocklehurst, Mister Malfoy,  
  
Mister Finch-Fletchey and Mister Perks" (A/N: All those names are in the book, I  
  
didn't want anyone too popular). The Great Hall applauded very loudly and some of  
  
the chosen ones' friends started to scream cheerfully. When the noise stopped,  
  
Dumbledore continued talking.  
  
"Third, you are one of the most special group of students, so if you agree, we'll like to  
  
do one last reunion today. It won't be a ball but a reunion, you all will stay in the great  
  
Hall and do whatever you want."  
  
That seemed a great idea; in all the seventh years they hadn't gotten the chance to  
  
know everyone in their year.  
  
"So, the ones who desire can stay after the banquet." Dumbledore made a pause and  
  
continued "Finally, I would like to wish you the best in the rest of your lives, I hope  
  
everything you learned here will be useful in the future and I am sure that you will be,  
  
and are, great witches and wizards, I hope that you find happiness at the end. If  
  
anytime you need help, you know Hogwarts will always help the one who need it and  
  
remember Draco dormiens nunquam titilandus. I bid you a farewell" With that  
  
Dumbledore ended his speech, For about five minutes, the Great Hall was full of  
  
applauses and everyone threw their hats to the air as a signal of victory. It was a  
  
moment to remember the rest of their lives.  
"Hey, Hermione, do you need help packing?" Ron offered, through the door of the Girls' dorm.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. But I'm almost done" Hermione thanked. She put all her clothes inside  
  
her suitcase. She saw a book that was on the top shelf, she went to pick it and realized  
  
it was 'Hogwarts: A history'  
  
"Ohh. my favourite book, How could I forgot you?"  
  
She started to think about the day she bought that book, she read it the first day at  
  
home, she couldn't believe she wouldn't see this place anymore; it was like her second  
  
home. She heard someone knocking the door.  
  
It was Harry.  
  
"Are you staying for the reunion?"  
  
"Of course, I have to!"  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked confused  
  
"Mmm... It's a surprise" she responded excitedly. He didn't understand  
  
"Hey, Harry, can you believe we're leaving this place?" she continued  
  
"Yeah. It seems impossible; I won't forget Hogwarts, ever. Hey, are you feeling ok?  
  
He saw her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Yes, it's only that I will miss everything. Now, that I realized everything that I had  
  
been through, it seems silly. The pranks, the jokes, the Quidditch, the potion finals,  
  
the midnight sneaking, the Yule ball, even Malfoy, I'm going to miss everything."  
  
"Yeah, we were kids when we became friends and now we're almost adults"  
  
"And don't forget the dating, wait, a never get to date" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
"But because you didn't want to" Harry replied defensively.  
  
"Oh come 'on Harry, I only said 'I think dating is a waste of time' because I knew no  
  
one would ever ask me out" Hermione said feeling a little uncomfortable.  
  
"How can you know that?"  
  
"Because"  
  
"That is not an answer"  
  
"Let's stop thinking about sad things like my love life."  
  
"It wa--" Harry tried to interrupt.  
  
"AND.let's go to the reunion" said Hermione with a tone that meant the conversation was over.  
  
She didn't tell Harry that Professor McGonagall called to do a presentation for the  
  
Graduation night. She had been practicing the last weeks. Padma, Ginny, Pansy,  
  
Hannah and Hermione were going to sing "I'll be there for you" (A/N Yeah, from  
  
"Friends", the rembrandts). They had prepared choreography, too. Ginny will sing  
  
only because Hermione invited her to participate, she's still a sixth-year.  
  
**************************************************************************** ***  
  
As they reached the Great Hall, they lights went off and instead appeared big  
  
spotlights and a stage at the front, with five microphones. And little tables around  
  
(A/N: like in the fourth book, the Yule ball part). Then Dumbledore went to the  
  
front and said "I am very pleased to announce that after the feast, there will be a little  
  
show and finally the reunion. So, sit down and enjoy your last day here"  
  
They ate happily, talked between friends. Ron, of course ate as fast as a hungry lion.  
  
"Ron, calm down, you're going to explode" Hermione stated with a disapproving look.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I have to be full of energies so I can talk the necessary for the reunion"  
  
Hermione just rolled her eyes.  
  
When they finally finished everything, Hermione left her seat and told her friends that  
  
she was going to the girls bathrooms. Actually, she was going to get ready for the  
  
presentation.  
  
The five girls finally reached the backstage, they put on some makeup, the costumes  
  
and finally they were ready. You would think how they get to get along since they  
  
were from different houses and even one of them from a different year. But as the  
  
rehearsals passed, they learn how to put aside their differences and work; you would  
  
actually think they were great friends, even between Hermione and Pansy. That was  
  
the purpose of the song. To show everybody that those stupid moments of insulting  
  
and fighting are nothing compared to the great friendship you could have with other  
  
people.  
  
"So, girls, are you ready yet?" Professor McGonagall asked.  
  
"Not yet" Ginny said loudly.  
  
"Hurry up, Hermione. Clasp my collar" Pansy said desperately.  
  
"Hold on" said Hermione "Ok"  
  
They were actually dressing like the Spice Girls, since they had an original way to  
  
dress. Ginny was dressing like Gery (ginger), with a tight suit with the British flag on it  
  
and red platform-heels boots. Padma like Mel C (athletic) with a white tank top and  
  
blue jeans. Hannah like Emma (blonde) with a pink dress, white platform- heels boots  
  
and two ponytails. Pansy like Victoria (sophisticated) with a black tight dress and  
  
elegant sandals. Finally, Hermione like Mel B(curly brown hair) with a long brown coat,  
  
she didn't have any shirts under it. Because the coat covered until her waist and then  
  
it opened like a cloak. She worn a brown skirt and her brown boots. They looked very  
  
pretty with all her clothes on.  
  
"Ok. Is everyone ready?" Hermione said trying to gather everyone close to her.  
  
"Pansy?" Hermione checked  
  
"Here"  
  
"Padma?"  
  
"Never better  
  
"Ginny?"  
  
"The same"  
  
"And Hannah?"  
  
"Present"  
  
All the girls laughed "We aren't in class, Hannah" Ginny teased. Hannah just rolled her  
  
eyes.  
  
"Perfect. Now, remember girls smile the whole time and if you forget something,  
  
another girl will cover you up. Oh and don't forget that at the end, each of you will  
  
have to take a guy on the stage and dance with him until the song ends." Hermione  
  
said nervously.  
  
"Don't worry Hermione, everything will be ok" said Hannah smiling. Hermione just  
  
returned the smile.  
  
"Now" They heard Dumbledore's voice coming from the Great Hall "Everyone please  
  
welcome to Ms. Abbott"  
  
The girls wished her luck and Hannah ran towards the stage. Applauses echoed in the  
  
Great Hall. "Just breath" said Padma, she was obviously getting nervous, Ginny hold  
  
her hand and gave her a squeeze "Everything will be fine" "Thanks" Padma replied.  
  
They were really great friends.  
  
Then Dumbledore said "Ms. Granger". Hermione went out and applauses continued.  
  
Then the rest appeared as Dumbledore mentioned them.  
  
They were ready and all the male population became suddenly interested on the stage  
  
and the five girls. Harry and Ron couldn't believe that her little Gryffindor was over  
  
there looking like a sexy woman, single and looking for. Their jaws were hanging.  
  
The five girls took their places in the stage and turned their backs, so they didn't see  
  
the public.  
  
The music began. As each of them said something, the next one turned and went  
  
forward.  
  
Padma: So, no one told you life was gonna be this way. *claps* Ginny: Your job's a joke, you're broke, love life's DOA Hermione: It's like you're always stuck in second gear. Hannah: When it hasn't been your day, your week Pansy: Your month or even your year but. Everyone: I'll be there for you Padma & Ginny: When the rain starts to pour Everyone: I'll be there for you Hannah & Pansy: Like I've been there before Everyone: I'll be there for you. Hermione: 'Cause you're there for me too. Padma: You're still in bed at ten, though work began at eight, Ginny: you burned your breakfast; so far things are going great. Hermione: Your mother warned you there'd be days like these, Pansy: But she didn't tell you when the world was brought down to your knees. Everyone: That..I'll be there for you. Padma & Ginny: When the rain starts to pour. Everyone: I'll be there for you. Hannah & Pansy: Like I've been there before. Everyone: I'll be there for you. Hermione: Cause you there for me too. Padma: No one could ever know me. No one could ever see me. Ginny: Seems you're the only one who knows what it's like to be me. Hermione: Someone to face the day with. Make it through all the mess with. Pansy: Someone I'll always laugh with. Even at my worst, I'm best with....you Ginny & Hannah: It's like you're always stuck in second gear. Padma & Pansy: When it hasn't been your day, your week Hermione: Your month or even your year, but.  
  
As soon as Hermione finished that phrase the girls went down to the public, to catch  
  
some boys. They wanted to get the boys who weren't interested and of course  
  
someone who didn't get along with them. But all the guys seemed very interested, so  
  
that was a difficult decision. Hannah was the first one, since she was in Hufflepuff, she  
  
took Terry Boot from Ravenclaw, and Padma from Ravenclaw took Justin from  
  
Hufflepuff, they looked really excited about the girls so they just went dancing to the  
  
stage, then Ginny did her move, she took Blaise Zabini, all the Slytherins seemed quite  
  
surprised as the Gryffindors, she was a Weasley, but a very pretty girl, so Blaise  
  
wasn't uncomfortable at all, Ron seemed a little jealous, but suddenly surprised when  
  
Pansy took his hand and led him towards the stage, he couldn't believe Pansy was  
  
taking him to dance, he had to admit Pansy had a beautiful face and a gorgeous body,  
  
so he just gave in. So that left Hermione, she didn't know who she should choose until  
  
she saw a lonely boy at the corner, but to Hermione's surprise, it was none other than  
  
Draco Malfoy. She didn't think twice, she went and grabbed Malfoy's hand. He looked  
  
up and saw Hermione. 'Annoying Mudblood' he thought. 'What the hell is she doing?'  
  
He asked himself.  
  
"Leave me alone, Mudblood, go look for another victim" he spat angrily.  
  
"But I want you to be my victim. Now, come 'on. Or do you want them to think you're  
  
chicken, uh? She challenged him.  
  
"Of course not. But unless they won't think I frequent mudbloods" he was starting to  
  
get really pissed off.  
  
"Don't worry they won't" she pulled hard and finally got him up.  
  
"You never give up, do you?"  
  
"No sir"  
  
"Whatever. Just let's get over with this" he mumbled.  
  
"Great, now move those things you have for legs and follow me" she started to dance.  
  
"Oh. Are you kidding me?" it was his time to make a move.  
  
She didn't understand what he meant until he started to dance very fast and grabbed  
  
her hands, all the attention was focused on them. Draco, Hermione had to admit, was  
  
a great dancer. And she was lucky to have him as her partner.  
  
"I didn't know you could dance so well" she teased him.  
  
He chuckled. I mean, who would have imagined Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger  
  
dancing together, the day that happened Neville would do a potion correctly. But as  
  
they say, miracles exist. So, the five girls were dancing with their respective partners  
  
and all of them seemed to be enjoying a lot, even Draco. Everyone was cheering  
  
animatedly. Finally, the song ended, and everyone applauded. The boys went down the  
  
stairs to the tables and the girls returned to the backstage.  
  
"Well, I presume everyone enjoyed the number, well done. Now I leave you, have a  
  
good night and enjoy the rest of it." Dumbledore moved his hand like saying goodbye  
  
and disappeared.  
  
In the backstage, the girls were talking about what just had happened.  
  
"Oh. Did you see his face when I held his hand?" Pansy laughed.  
  
"His face looked as though he had seen a ghost!" Hermione stated "But don't worry I'm  
  
sure Ron enjoyed it" and winked an eye to Pansy who stuck her tongue as an answer.  
  
"Tell me about it. Blaise was at the edge of a heart attack" Ginny said.  
  
"Hey! But Harry's face was worse. In my opinion, he was kinda jealous" Hermione  
  
winked an eye. "Hermione, Is everything alright with your eye?" Ginny teased.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes.  
  
"Oh, but I think Justin and Terry were really having a lot of fun, they didn't look  
  
uncomfortable at all" Padma said thoughtfully and then sighed.  
  
"I think Justin fancies you, Padma" all the girls laughed at Hannah's comment.  
  
"And the same with Terry and you, my dear Hannah" Padma responded quickly.  
  
Hermione was thinking about the rude comments of 'that bastard'  
  
"Hey. Hermione, I saw Draco telling you something but I know it must have been  
  
something nasty, but just ignore him, okay?" Pansy gave a pitiful look to her friend.  
  
"What did he say, Mione? Ginny asked.  
  
"The same stuff as always. That he didn't want to be related with a Mudblood like me.  
  
But I don't care what he thinks; I know I'm worth it. He's just a stupid, self-centered,  
  
arrogant, sad, pureblood-scum and all degrading adjectives you can think of."  
  
Hermione said breathing heavily; her cheeks were red of the anger. "He thinks he's  
  
better because of his blood. Please. Pureblood, my ass. I don't care anymore"  
  
"Are you okay?" Hannah said worryingly.  
  
"Sure gals! I mean, at the end, he accepted to dance, is not like I'm going to marry  
  
him or something. I just wanted to have some fun. I DON'T CARE AT LEAST WHAT HE  
  
THINKS!" she did a pause "I'm better." she sighed and then grinned like it was the  
  
best day of her life.  
  
All of them explode in a fit of giggles.  
  
When Pansy finally caught her breathe, she said "I understand you, but please just  
  
ignore him, I've known him since we were children and I know he's just a stupid little  
  
spoiled brat, well, not so little, actually"  
  
"Thanks Pansy" Hermione hugged her recently new friend. "What are friends for"  
  
Pansy replied.  
  
"Hey, Have you noticed that we didn't use to get along and now we're almost best  
  
friends" Padma said.  
  
"Yeah, I thought you were another kind of people, but now I think you're the bomb!"  
  
The other four laughed at Hannah's expression.  
  
"Why do I have to be the clown in the group?" Hannah protested  
  
"Because" Ginny laughed "And I know that isn't a reason, but you always make us  
  
laugh"  
  
"Yeah. You're just too funny. Hey fellas, I think we'd better get back. It's time to go  
  
home" Hermione sighed, thinking that these moments would never come back.  
  
They went out and headed to the great Hall, people where talking animatedly.  
  
Hermione and Ginny searched Harry and Ron when they finally spotted them.  
  
Hermione turned and told her friends.  
  
"Hey girls, if any of you have a phone, this is my number" Hermione gave them little  
  
sheets of paper "And you can use owls as well"  
  
"Oh! I almost forgot" Pansy smacked her forehead "This Saturday I'll be throwing a  
  
party. All of you are obviously invited, I'm only telling you now, because I don't want  
  
any excuses, you have to be there"  
  
"Yahooo! Mambo!!!" Hannah said excitedly  
  
They all laughed. "I thought so, you always laugh of me" Hannah said narrowing her  
  
eyes "But that's ok, I guess" and laughed too.  
  
"Ginny! Hermione! This way" Ron called them.  
  
"We'd better go" Hermione said.  
  
"We'll see you around" said Ginny with enthusiasm.  
  
"Bye!" they all said.  
  
"Whooaa, Hermione, Ginny. What happened up there?" Harry teased.  
  
"Whatever you're going to say, you'd better bit your tongue before I do" Ginny advised  
  
him. Harry blushed deeply.  
  
"Ginny that's gross" Ron said with a fake disapproving look.  
  
"Hey! What do .." Ginny said confused "Oh.you, twisted-minded" and blushed as  
  
well.  
  
They talked casually. Ron continued teasing Harry with Ginny and vice versa.  
  
Pansy talked with Draco about Hermione  
  
"What did you say to Mione?" Pansy questioned him  
  
"Oh! Don't tell me you like Mudbloods now, Pansy" Draco replied coldly  
  
"It isn't about Mudbloods, is about Hermione, Draco, you don't have to be so rude with  
  
her, she hasn't done anything to you, has she?"  
  
"She befriends with that Potter" Draco shrugged  
  
"Is that a crime?"  
  
"Yes, it is." Pansy rolled her eyes. "You never change"  
  
"I know" he grinned.  
  
"Draco, I know you, we've been like brother and sister, but please you don't have to  
  
be such a-pain-in-the-ass, at least not to Hermione, she's my friend now"  
  
"Whatever" he mumbled  
  
"I didn't hear you"  
  
"Ok, I won't" he said angrily.  
  
"That's my bro" Pansy said and gave him a soft punch on the arm.  
  
They continued like that until it was very late.  
  
Then Professor McGonagall announced that the train was departing from Hogsmeade  
  
at 12am, so that meant they'd have to leave their beloved school soon.  
  
The carriages were ready; they got into the train and gave a last sight to Hogwarts.  
  
Tbc.... (A/N: sorry Ximena, I know you hate it.that's why I put it()  
  
A/N: So, you love it?, you like it?, you don't care?, you hate it? Anything, please  
  
review, review, even if you wanna say "Lose yourself, I hate your story, I hope you  
  
die" please, please, please, please....  
  
It's a DrAcO & HerMIOnE fanfic by the way. It doesn't seem so far but it is! The cool  
  
things will start in chapter 3.By the way, I don't like DM/GW fics that so gross. A  
  
Weasley with a Malfoy... please! But Draco and Mione, both of them are arrogant,  
  
sharp-tongued and intelligent. The perfect couple! LOL. Also, I didn't want to put Pansy  
  
like the stupid bitch because I think that'd be too .clique, not that I don't like clique.  
  
Oh and don't forget I'm not an English-speaker.  
  
I know this chappie is kinda short.sorry..next will be much longer.  
  
I need at least 20 reviews to post my next chapter! You see that button down there  
  
that says "GO"? ok now click it and write something. Are you done? Perfect!  
  
LaTEr BabES! 


	2. Muggle experience

A new way By tom felton's babe  
  
Disclaimer: The same as always: I don't own Harry Potter (even If I did I wouldn't tell you) blah, blah, blah; JK does (damn!) blah, blah, blah; I love Draco (who doesn't? and especially with that smirk and his cocked eyebrow that makes our knees weak *drools*) blah, blah, blah.  
  
Rated: Still PG-13, take it easy guys, the action will come later.  
  
Pairings: Do I need to remind you?  
  
Summary of the chapter: Lemme see.. Pansy introduces them to a hot guy, they go shopping. There's a party at Pansy's manor, and they're getting ready.  
  
Feedback: JUST REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! (  
  
Grateful: Look in chapter 1. I'll never stop thanking you girls. Where are the guys? (  
  
WARNING: ATTENTION, ATTENTION PLEASE! Mayday, mayday! I need a Beta-, and these chappies may contain too much fluff. If you hate it, just skip those parts, I'll give you a warning when that part comes. Any betas pl email to : Hermione_Felton@imneverwrong.com  
Chapter 2: Muggle experience.  
  
Hermione was at home, lying on her bed, remembering the moment at the train  
  
station.  
  
***Flash back***  
  
Hermione hugged her two best male friends in the world "I'll miss you guys, please  
  
write and promise me you'll never forget about me"  
  
"Of course, we won't!" Harry reassured her and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
FLUFF! FLUFF!  
  
"But with all the handsome guys you'll meet at the academy. How do we know you're  
  
not going to forget about us" Ron teased.  
  
"Yeah. You're right" Hermione joked "Don't be silly, I know you're not the hottest men  
  
on earth but I still love you" Hermione said caringly.  
  
"Yeah we do too" Harry said. And with that they hugged, a group hug.  
  
"Oh! Look at that disgusting sight" said Draco loudly enough for them to hear him.  
  
"Lose yourself, Malfoy!" 0Ron hissed.  
  
"Well done Weasel! I thought you only spoke when Potty Head told you to do it, being  
  
the sidekick you are" Draco looked down on them.  
  
"That's enough, Malfoy! Why don't you get a bloody life?" Hermione said furiously.  
  
"Remember what I told you Mione" Pansy appeared from Draco's back. Draco shrugged.  
  
"I know Pansy, I know. You're right. Let's go guys" Hermione ordered to them.  
  
They disappeared from Draco's sight. He got angry with Pansy for being such a  
  
Mudblood-lover, how he hated when someone defended those losers. Especially if that  
  
someone happens to be your best friend, Pansy was kind of a sister to Draco.  
  
"What's wrong with you? First, you go and befriend that filthy Mudbloods and now you  
  
take her side?" Draco couldn't take this anymore.  
  
"First of all, she's not a 'filthy Mudbloods' and second you started this fight!" Pansy  
  
turned her back and walk away.  
  
Draco just stood there. Damn! He thought. I'm tired of people hating me. I'm tired.  
  
tired  
  
***Flashback***  
  
She still remembered Draco's nasty comments, but Pansy was right. She should just  
  
ignore him, he wasn't worth it. 'But then' she thought 'maybe his lack of love from his  
  
parents might be one reason for his rudeness, but Harry doesn't have his parents as  
  
well and he isn't annoying as Malfoy. Wait! I'm thinking about the damn Malfoy. '  
  
Then her mother called her from the stairs. It was time for dinner.  
  
"Coming!" she responded and went down quickly.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
After dinner, she sat at her desk, reviewing some books; she had to be prepared for the  
  
Academy. She must be the best there, too. But she heard a tapping noise by the  
  
window. She looked and it was an owl, Harry's owl she supposed. She opened her  
  
window and it wasn't Hedwig, it was a beautiful brown reddish owl. She opened the  
  
letter and to her surprise it was from Pansy.  
  
Dear Hermione:  
  
How are you doing? I hope very, very well. Well, as I told you yesterday, I'm going to  
  
throw a party, this Saturday. It is sort of a Graduation party. We'll be wearing muggle  
  
clothes, I thought that might be interesting. I'm looking forward to seeing you here!  
  
I'm sorry to leave you, but I'm in a hurry. I have to send about forty more owls.  
  
Much love  
  
Pansy  
  
Hermione was very excited about the party. She didn't know whether to go with a dress  
  
or a suit. Suddenly, she got an idea. It was a great idea, one reason because she didn't  
  
have much taste about clothing and second because she wanted to have some fun.  
  
She sent her owl (A/N: In this ffic, she bought one in fifth year) named Snoopy  
  
(A/N: I know it sounds stupid but I didn't have a better idea) to Pansy, Ginny,  
  
Hannah and Padma.  
  
Her day passed uneventfully, but in the night good news came. The four of her friends  
  
had accepted to go shopping with her, they'd arrive on Friday (A/N: They're on  
  
Wednesday), she told her mum and she agreed.  
  
Finally Friday.  
  
Hermione woke up scared and looked around. She still remembered that dream, it was  
  
her and a boy, a very handsome guy, but she couldn't put her finger on it, it was a very  
  
handsome guy, that's the only thing she could remember. She looked at her clock 'Oh  
  
my God' she thought, it was 10:30am, her friends would arrive at noon, she had a little  
  
time to shower, changer her clothes, and organize her things. She run the marathon,  
  
by the time she finished, she collapsed on her bed but couldn't rest because her mum  
  
called her from the first the first floor. Hermione's mood change considerably, she had  
  
been so worried but now she was happy that her friends were coming. She went down  
  
stairs and found Hannah smiling.  
  
"Hannah" Hermione found her next to the fireplace (A/N: Floo Powder)  
  
"Hermione" Hannah said hugging her friend and then turned to Hermione's mum.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger" and give her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Call me Elizabeth" Hermione's mum said affectively.  
  
"Let's go upstairs Hannah. Follow me" Hermione walked towards the staircase.  
  
Hermione opened her door and Hannah looked stunned.  
  
"I've never been to a muggle house before, it's kinda weird, you know, I'm so used to  
  
see things moving alone all over my house, mi lil' bro flying on a broom, pictures  
  
moving" Hannah said amused.  
  
"Tell me! I live here!" Hermione chuckled.  
  
Hannah asked her many questions about living in the muggle world, all the answers  
  
astounded her, Hermione found this interesting, she thought living there was so  
  
simple and didn't think it was that amusing. Then her mum called her again.  
  
They went down again and found Ginny with a big grin on her face. They hugged and  
  
after a few seconds Padma arrived another hugged (A/N: Don't they ever get tired  
  
of hugs?)  
  
All of them went to Hermione's room and started talking about their plans for the  
  
party, they didn't know what to wear. They decided to dress alike and with a dress. It  
  
was almost 1:30pm and finally Pansy arrived.  
  
"Sorry girls, but they're decorating my house for the Party, everything is a mess."  
  
Pansy apologized.  
  
"It's ok, Hun" Hermione said.  
  
"Hermione, I gue-" Elizabeth said "Hello, I'm Elizabeth Granger, and you are?"  
  
"Nice to meet you Mrs. Granger, I'm Pansy Parkinson" Pansy said politely.  
  
"Call me Elizabeth. Oh! And the lunch is ready, why don't we head to the dining room,  
  
I'm sure you're hungry" "You read my mind. I'm starving" Hannah said sincerely. Everyone laughed.  
  
They chatted and ate at the same time (A/N: Not literally at the same time, cuz  
  
that'd very impolite but you know what I mean). After Hannah finished her  
  
second plate, they could clean up the table, and went upstairs to get ready.  
  
"Where are we going Mione?" Padma was intrigued. "There's a mall near my house. It's called Gothic; they sell beautiful clothes and  
  
shoes." (A/N: I've never been to England, so I don't know about British  
  
malls.)  
  
"Cool! I can't wait! I guess I'd go with a skirt and a blouse!" Ginny said thoughtfully.  
  
"I've got an idea! Why don't we go all with black outfits?" Pansy advised.  
  
"Yeah, That'd be pretty cool" Padma agreed.  
  
"Yeah." All of them agreed as well.  
  
They continued chitchatting. Hermione saw her clock and it was 3 o'clock 'We'd better  
  
go' Hermione thought.  
  
All of them got ready and went downstairs, Elizabeth was already there. They  
  
followed her and got into the grey van, the trip was full of conversations and laughs,  
  
and they were talking excitedly about their clothes and shoes. Finally, they arrived. It  
  
was a big place and it was crowded, obviously many people liked to buy their clothes  
  
there.  
  
"I'll pick you up at six. Is that enough with you?" Elizabeth asked her kid  
  
"Yeah" she looked at her friends and they nodded "That'd be enough"  
  
They bid goodbye to Hermione's mum and went inside. They were so enthusiastic that  
  
they didn't know here to start. Every store seemed appealing to them.  
  
"OK, girls I suggest we start with the outfits, then we can go for the shoes and make-  
  
up" Ginny suggested.  
  
"And don't forget the inner garments" Hannah reminded her and winked an eye. "I  
  
think Harry would think it's a good idea"  
  
"Hannah!" Ginny yelled and blushed, too. They girls giggled.  
  
They reached to the elegant clothes section and almost got hysterical, there were  
  
beautiful dresses, some ones were too flashy liked those but decided to go with black  
  
another showed too much and Padma liked those ones. Hermione saw some short cut  
  
dresses, there was one that caught her attention, it was black with no sleeves and a V  
  
necked, until her knee. I was simple but gorgeous. She tried it on.  
  
"Oh Hermione I think you were meant to be" Pansy said referring to her dress  
  
"Do you like it?" Hermione asked them  
  
"Totally. Pity I didn't find it first" Padma said sadly.  
  
They continued the searching, but they found their match (A/N: Remember they  
  
were black), Ginny chose a strapless dress, really tight until the waist. I ended  
  
between her knee and ankle. Padma decided to go with a skirt and a blouse. Pansy  
  
saw a beautiful long sleeved-dress with the back exposed. And the crazy Hannah with  
  
a blouse that only covered her breasts but showed the middle of her chest and her  
  
bellybutton (A/N: Like the ones that sometimes JLo wears) and a long skirt that  
  
reached the floor. All of them were happy with their choices. Then saw the shoe  
  
section, all of them chose almost the same pair of shoes. (A/N: I'm not in the  
  
mood to describe)  
  
They decided to left the make up for the end and headed to the cafeteria, Padma  
  
suggested to go to bar salad, she was on a diet of course, but Hannah was starving  
  
again.  
  
"Oh come on a little of fat to your life won't kill you" Hannah teased.  
  
"I know but. What if I get fat?" Padma started to worry  
  
"You won't, I promise" Hannah reassured her.  
  
"But-" Padma insisted, and couldn't finished her sentenced because Ginny and  
  
Hannah dragged her into the hamburgers stand.  
  
They served huge hamburgers and ate them. They were laughing at every time  
  
Hannah said something funny, but then Hannah said the funniest ever and made  
  
them laugh, they were so scandalous that every one stared at them and even Ginny  
  
laughed so hard that all the soda in her mouth exited trough her nose, that made  
  
them laugh harder. When they finally caught their breathe, went to buy their make  
  
up. They didn't know whether to buy the flashy ones or the brownish colours. They  
  
saw beautiful pink tones and bought them. Then Hannah reminded them about the  
  
'inner garments'  
  
"Come girls. It'd be fun" Hannah advised  
  
"I don't know." "Whatever, but I'm going to buy so you might wait for me" and with that she turned  
  
around to the underwear section. The rest exchanged nervous looks but smiling at the  
  
same time (A/N: U know, like embarrassed) and followed Hannah. Soon each of them had different types of underwear. Hermione still couldn't believe  
  
she had bought them 'Me? A bookworm? Oh My God!' she thought.  
  
It was five thirty by the time they have finished. They waited Hermione's mum at the  
  
mall's front door.  
  
"Hey girls, I was thinking that maybe you could stay at my house until tomorrow, you  
  
know, for the party" Pansy suggested.  
  
"I'd love to" Padma agreed.  
  
"Yeah, sure, I think my mum would let me" Ginny said thoughtfully.  
  
"Me, too" Hermione and Hannah said at the same time.  
  
"That'd be so cool. I have guests room so you'd not be uncomfortable at all" Pansy  
  
informed them.  
  
Then they heard a horn, it was Hermione's mum. "Lets go girls" Hermione said with a  
  
cheerful voice (A/N: I love when Shania Twain says that in "Man, I feel like a  
  
woman").  
  
They arrived at Hermione's house, Hermione had already told her mum about going  
  
to Pansy's manor, her mum accepted, and she wanted her daughter to have fun on  
  
her last days of 'freedom'.  
  
They headed to the fireplace, all of them said goodbye to Elizabeth.  
  
"Bye Mum, I'll be here the day after tomorrow" Hermione hugged her mother.  
  
And she disappeared through the ashes.  
  
Hermione felt weird, she saw a lot of 'living rooms' past through his eyes really fast  
  
and finally landed on a beautiful marble floor. She looked up and saw her friends  
  
smiling.  
  
"Wow, that was a long trip" Hermione felt dizzy.  
  
"Pansy? Is that you honey?" They heard a feminine voice coming from another room.  
  
"Yeah, mum" Pansy replied and then turned to her friends "Come on I want you to  
  
meet my mum" They nodded and followed Pansy.  
  
"These are my friends: Padma, Hermione, Hannah and Ginny" each of them took a  
  
step forward as Pansy called them.  
  
"Nice to meet you girls, my name is Lienna" and kissed every girl. "Pansy darling,  
  
show them their rooms while I told the house elves to prepare the dinner" and  
  
disappeared through a white door.  
  
"Follow me gals" Pansy went upstairs. 'She does have a beautiful house, no wonder  
  
she was so friend with Malfoy, both of them have plenty of money' Hermione thought.  
  
They passed through a hall that had lots of paintings; most of them were women and  
  
seemed very happy. Her house was mostly decorated with balloons with the colours  
  
of the fours houses. And of course she had enchanted the sky like in Hogwarts; you  
  
could see the night sky full of stars.  
  
They stopped in front of a black door.  
  
"Ok this is for Hermione and Ginny" Pansy signalled a door. Ginny opened and her jaw  
  
dropped, both of the four-posted beds had red sheets and golden pillows. 'Like  
  
Gryffindor' Hermione guessed.  
  
"I think these colours seem familiar" Hermione smiled, remembering Hogwarts and  
  
feeling angst again.  
  
"I thought you may like them" Pansy explained. "Hannah Padma, your room is the  
  
next door, come 'on"  
  
All of a sudden, Hermione and Ginny heard a gasp, a sigh and an 'Oh my God'. And  
  
Finally Hannah's voice exclaimed "This is paradise!" and a 'bump'. They ran to the  
  
next door and started to laugh at the sight, Hannah was laying on the bed with her  
  
eyes closed like she was in heaven.  
  
"Oh It's only a room" Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
"It might be for you, but for me is heaven" Hannah said this and opened her eyes,  
  
brushing her hair with her hands. "Mmm... Forget about this scene." Hannah said  
  
embarrassingly.  
  
"I wonder what Terry would say." Padma teased.  
  
"About this? Maybe that I would have looked very attractive laying on the bed with no  
  
clothes" Hannah replied innocently. All of them laughed. Then Lienna appeared at the  
  
door.  
  
"Honey, would you rather eat here or downstairs" Lienna asked her kid.  
  
"Mmm. We'd rather eat here; I don't want Legolas to bother my friends" Pansy  
  
hissed angrily.  
  
"In that case, I'll go to sleep I thought you'd say that so I already told the house elves  
  
to bring the food here. Goodnight girls" Lienna left.  
  
"Who's Legolas, Pansy?" Hermione wondered.  
  
"Oh! That annoying prat happens to be my brother" Pansy said a little upset.  
  
"How old is he?" Padma asked.  
  
"21"  
  
"How come we never knew about him at Hogwarts?" Ginny said curiously  
  
"Fortunately, he went to Drumstrang"  
  
"How does he look like? Is he hot?" Hannah asked the improper question as always.  
  
"I knew you'd ask that" Pansy chuckled "Well, he's basically like me, but I don't know,  
  
recently he's been acting really stupid, he wasn't like that. We're from the same blood  
  
and flesh, I love him and I know him, but something happened that change him  
  
completely. Besides, he gets along very well with Draco, with that I'm telling you  
  
everything"·  
  
Hermione made a disgusted face.  
  
"It's ok Pansy, you don't need to tell us more" Ginny said.  
  
"Legolas? What a strange name. Where is it from?" Padma asked  
  
"Oh" Pansy rubbed her chin with her hand like thinking and then spoke "I think my  
  
mum read The Lord of the Rings, one of the characters was Legolas, she liked that  
  
name and that's it. Well, who cares?"  
  
FLUFF! FLUFF!  
  
Then Hermione had a nagging feeling that was bothering her, she wanted to ask  
  
that question just to be sure.  
  
"Mmm. Pansy. Does your family know I'm a muggle-born?" she finally decided to  
  
ask.  
  
"Yeah! My parents don't care about the blood, too much" Pansy said coolly "But. My  
  
brother does" Pansy said worriedly.  
  
"Oh" was all Hermione could say.  
  
"Oh come 'on. Cheer up" Pansy hugged her friend "He's just an asshole. You can  
  
hex him, you'd us a great favour" and the rest of the girls hugged Hermione, too  
  
(A/N: Again, the bloody hugs)  
  
"Well, well, well, what do we have here? Five girls hugging and Pansy is one of  
  
them? Tut-tut-tut. What would mother say? We thought you were straight." A cold  
  
voice said.  
  
They turned around and saw a really, really, really hot guy (A/N: Not as much as  
  
Draco, of course). He had blue eyes, black hair and a very well-built chest. 'So  
  
this must be the infamous Legolas' Hermione thought.  
  
"Legolas, why don't you go to your room and screw yourself" Pansy said hastily. She  
  
looked really annoyed.  
  
"Nah, I did that earlier." The girls made a nauseating face "Besides," he continued  
  
"Why screw myself if I can screw a beautiful girl." He directed towards Hermione  
  
with a seductive smirk "Hallo, love, what's your name?" he took her hand and kissed it.  
  
She took away her hand, not missing to hit his face a little. "First, I'm not your love  
  
and my name is Hermione"  
  
"Oh but you will." He laughed "I promise you will" and then left the room.  
  
"Argh! Gosh! Mione just pretend it never happened" Pansy looked angry.  
  
"Pansy, Is he your brother? Oh my God, He's not that bad" Hannah smiled evilly.  
  
"Unfortunately yes." Pansy sighed  
  
Suddenly, a little house-elf appeared in the room, she had a little skirt.  
  
"Miss Pansy. Here's your food. Killy will bring the drinks now."  
  
"She's my house-elf, she's really nice."  
  
Hermione was about to comment about the elf slavery and S.P.E.W. BUT Ginny  
  
guessed this and said "Hermione, forget about that. We are not in school anymore"  
  
Hermione made a fake outraged face and responded "I was just going to say that  
  
the food was delicious" Ginny rolled her eyes.  
  
Killy appeared with the drinks and they could start the dinner. They ate roast  
  
chicken, potato salad, and Chinese rice (A/N: Explanation at the bottom). As  
  
dessert they ate apple pie. They were so full that they couldn't stand up. They took  
  
a nap on the floor, but something made them opened their eyes, they heard the  
  
door being opened and someone screaming.  
  
"Pansy Magnolia Parkinson! Where the hell did you put my magazines?!" Pansy  
  
yawned and saw his 'sweet' brother standing in the entrance looking really angry.  
  
"Oh" Pansy shrugged "Why would I know? I don't care what you read. Besides, I  
  
don't like porno" All the girls suppressed a smile.  
  
"It wasn't porno! It was about Dark Arts I was going to show them to Draco since  
  
he's coming tomorrow" Legolas yelled.  
  
"Little spoiled brat" Pansy mumbled.  
  
"Why did you say?" Legolas threatened her.  
  
"Nothing, dear brother" Pansy said with an innocent voice.  
  
"You'd better" and shut the door.  
  
All the girls turned to Pansy with a worried face.  
  
"Hey Pansy you really don't have them, do you?" Ginny asked.  
  
Pansy smiled evilly and said "I never said I didn't" and they exploded in a fit of  
  
giggles.  
  
"What time is it?" Padma asked.  
  
"Hmm." Hermione said looking at her watch "Almost ten"  
  
"Why don't we play something?" Hannah suggested.  
  
"Like." Padma said expecting an answer.  
  
Hermione got an idea; yeah it'd be really cool.  
  
"I know, have you ever heard of Spin the bottle?"  
  
They made puzzled looks. 'It's a muggle game, silly me' Hermione thought.  
  
"Well, obviously you haven't, we have to spin the bottle (duh!) and if you get the  
  
top, you'll say a dare, and if you get the bottom, you'll have to do it" Hermione  
  
explained.  
  
"Ok, sounds cool" Hannah said. They nodded and sat on the floor.  
  
Pansy ran to the kitchens to bring a bottle. When they were all settle, Hermione said  
  
"Okay I'll start"  
  
She spun the bottle and the top went to Hannah, and the bottom to Pansy.  
  
"Truth or dare?" Hannah asked to Pansy.  
  
"Truth"  
  
"Hmm. What's the thing you like the most about Ron?  
  
"His sense of humour" Pansy replied fast then she realize what she had said "Wait! I  
  
mean because he's my friend's brother" Pansy tried to convince her friends.  
  
"Nah! We don't believe you. You fancy Ron!" Padma said playfully.  
  
Pansy just blushed but didn't deny anything.  
  
"Ok, next" Hermione spun the bottle. Top: Pansy, bottom: Hannah.  
  
"Lemme see, who's the hottest guy you've ever met?" All the girls looked at Hannah  
  
expectantly.  
  
"Legolas, of course!" Hannah said with a big grin pasted on her face.  
  
"That annoying prick?" Pansy said horrified.  
  
The girls laughed.  
  
"I found him really attractive" Hannah said honestly. Pansy rolled her eyes.  
  
Then Ginny spun the bottle. Top: Pansy, bottom: Hermione.  
  
"Who's the hottest: Harry, Ron, Justin Finch-Fletchey, Oliver Wood or Draco Malfoy?  
  
Hermione didn't know whether to choose Oliver or Justin, because Harry and Ron  
  
were like brothers to her. 'And Draco Malfoy' she thought 'He's not so bad after all'  
  
Justin was too naïve and Oliver, too old. But in the other hand, they treated me like  
  
a normal person and Draco like a piece of trash. 'But that wasn't the question, she  
  
said the hottest not the nicest' her brain yelled.  
  
"Draco Malfoy" she replied.  
  
"I knew it!" Hannah yelled "That wasn't hate that was sexual tension!!!"  
  
"WHAT?" Hermione couldn't believe it.  
  
"Please Mione, all those times, calling each other's names, was just a plot. Both of  
  
you felt that it was wrong because of the inter-house relations" Padma stated.  
  
"Yes, deeply you have the hots for him" Ginny told her.  
  
"But don't worry. Soon, in the academy, you'll have free time to do whatever you  
  
want" Pansy smiled.  
  
"I DO NOT LIKE HIM. HE'S JUST AN ASSHOLE" Hermione had enough. 'Malfoy,  
  
please, he may be hot, attractive, he has a great body. And every time he smirks  
  
and raises an eyebrow you just want to slap him hard and then kiss him. Whooa.  
  
Where did that come from?' all these thoughts were running through her head.  
  
"Right! And da Nile it's just a river in Egypt" Pansy said.  
  
Hermione didn't say anything more about the topic, but added "Who's next?"  
  
The game continued and In The End (A/N: love that song) Pansy had to kiss Ron  
  
at the party. Hannah had to sing a slow song. Padma had to dance tango with  
  
Justin. Ginny had to make a move on Harry. Hermione had to dance Hannah's song  
  
with Draco.  
  
***************************************************************************  
  
The next day they woke up very early. Everything was ready. The house had been  
  
adorned photos of all the students and a little story about them. That was a nice  
  
detail from Pansy.  
  
They were putting on the dresses and looked at the mirror.  
  
"We're going to be the real deal" Hermione said with enthusiast.  
  
At nine o' clock they were ready. They went downstairs and found some people had  
  
already arrived. Hermione spotted Ron and Harry.  
  
"Guys, over here" Hermione called them.  
  
They walked and when they saw Ginny and Pansy, they didn't know what to say.  
  
"Boys" Hermione muted "Harry, Ron, watch out! The floor is getting wet." She  
  
teased.  
  
They closed their mouths ashamed. "Hmm... Pansy you look nice" Ron mumbled.  
  
She blushed. "You don't look so bad yourself"  
  
"Hmm. sorry to disturb this charming development" Ginny said smiling at her  
  
brother "But we need to check the last arrangements" she grabbed Pansy's arm and  
  
winked an eye to Harry.  
  
The girls went laughing.  
  
"Did my sister just flirt with you?" Ron asked amused.  
  
"Well." Harry didn't know what to say.  
  
"Hey girls can flirt too" Hermione said shrugging her shoulders. Ron shook her head  
  
and rolled his eyes.  
  
"Well, well, the golden trio together again" Draco sneered.  
  
"Are you looking for someone Malfoy?" Hermione said with a sweet voice.  
  
"No, but thanks for your concern" Malfoy smirked.  
  
"Oh don't worry, I don't" Hermione hissed  
  
"Aren't we aggressive today?" Draco chuckled  
  
Hermione didn't have time to spat back because Legolas appeared in the scene.  
  
"Yooo! Draco! Over here, man" Legolas screamed from the stairs.  
  
"Legolas how are you, bro?" they saluted each other with a smack in the hands  
  
(A/N: Like Eminem with his pals in 8 mile)  
  
"Fine man, and you? I see you're in good company" and move his head referring to  
  
Hermione.  
  
He laughed "Yeah, you know how girls come to me"  
  
"Both of you are so like the other!" Hermione yelled and went to search Pansy,  
  
Harry and Ron just followed her.  
  
"I see you're doing fine with the mudblood" Draco teased.  
  
"No kidding! Is she a mudblood?" Legolas asked.  
  
"Yes, didn't you know?"  
  
"No, well, she isn't that bad for a mudblood, quite attractive actually. But I would  
  
never take her seriously"  
  
"You're such a bad boy!" they laughed "So are you"  
  
"Hey I have the magazines you wanted, Pansy stole them away, but I got them in  
  
my room"  
  
"Let's go then. I can't wait" Draco said excitedly  
  
"My, my and I thought the only fag around was Potter" Legolas teased.  
  
"Yeah, me too" Draco joked. And went upstairs.  
  
"Arrgghh" Hermione screamed as she got closer to her Pansy.  
  
"What's wrong Mione?" Pansy asked.  
  
"Just Tweedle Dim and Tweedle Dum" Hermione said hastily.  
  
"Oh you mean Legolas and Draco?"  
  
"Are there any other jerks around here?"  
  
"You're right" Pansy said comprehensively.  
  
"Hey guys. You see, more people is arriving" Ginny informed but suddenly her voice  
  
change to an irritated tone "What the heck is Harry doing with Parvati Patil?"  
  
"Well, you know Gin there is this thing called talking in which two people or more-"  
  
Hannah joked.  
  
"I didn't mean that. He's supposed to be talking with me!" Ginny shouted  
  
"Chill out. It's not like he's your possession" Pansy said relaxed.  
  
"Oh really Pansy? What about my bro with Lavender. They are kissing like there was  
  
no tomorrow" Ginny said slowly. Pansy's head turned immediately. But Ron was just  
  
admiring the decorations.  
  
"HA! Gotcha" Ginny laughed.  
  
"Kids" Pansy sighed and shook her head. "Hey!" Ginny protested.  
  
"Stop the cat-fighting please. We need some planning to do" Hermione interrupted.  
  
"What do you mean?" Hannah inquired.  
  
"How are we gonna make Harry and Ron get with Ginny and Pansy?" Hermione said.  
  
"I know a way!" Hannah said excitedly "What if you just go and tell them your  
  
feelings"  
  
"We can't do that" Ginny exclaimed.  
  
"Oh come on girls. You know Harry and Ron are drooling at your feet, the only damn  
  
problem is that the four of you are too shy" Hannah stated.  
  
Pansy and Ginny blushed at this.  
  
"Yeah that would make things easier" Hermione recognized Hannah was true.  
  
"OK, I'll tell Ron only If Ginny tells Harry" Pansy finally talked. Ginny seemed  
  
surprised but gave in.  
  
"Fine!" Ginny said defeated.  
  
"Cool! At this point. I was wondering where Padma is. (A/N: Yeah. me too) Hermione said worryingly.  
  
"Don't worry about her. She seems perfectly fine" Hannah pointed at the corner.  
  
They turned and saw Padma and Justin talking animatedly.  
  
"At least she's the only one who's getting some boy affection" Pansy sighed  
  
dreamily.  
  
"Hey! Looks like the room is quite full. What don't we get this part started" Ginny  
  
said enthusiastically.  
  
"Let's go girls"  
  
"Oh and remember about yesterday's game and the bets" Pansy reminded them.  
  
"Hey could we change my dare? Hermione asked.  
  
"Oh come on Hermione. You know you want it AND we are definitely going to  
  
change your dare" Hannah said in a way Professor McGonagall would have done.  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes. This sure was going to be a long night.  
  
Tbc..  
  
A/N: Soooooooooo????? How was it???? I hope it's long enough.  
  
I will try to make this party really entertaining and interesting.  
  
OK Draco and Hermione 'interactions' will start in chapter 3. I'm just trying to write conversations between the girls. I love that! Lolz! And I don't like when Harry and Ron are too protective over her. Hate it!  
  
Ok Legolas will have a really important role in this fic.  
  
Chinese rice is a dish created in my country I am not from China! Ok? Its' made by onion, eggs, chicken and ham. A little from everything and finally a black sauce.yummy!  
  
The next chappie will posted sooooooooooon! BYE! 


	3. an

This is an A/N (skip if you want)  
  
I'm sorry!!!  
  
I spelled wrong your name, dear Megan.  
  
I'd like to thank Slim Shady's Modeling Baby  
  
Ok YOU'D THINK SHE ONLY UPDATING FOR THAT!! But it really matters to me.  
  
Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
I promise I'll post more and more chappie but at least I don't have like 30 or so I won't!! ok maybe 25 or 20!!!  
  
I'll wait here, sitting on my computer chair, waiting for you to review!!  
  
BYE!  
  
Andrea aka Tom*Feltons*Babe  
  
PS. by the way I used to be "Tom Felton's babe" when I wasn't an official member! lol 


	4. Discoveries

A new way  
  
By tom felton's babe  
  
Disclaimer: Do you think If I owned Harry Potter I'd be here writing fanfics?  
  
*rolls eyes* BUTTTT I know that If I owned Tom Felton I'd be running my hands  
  
through his soft blond hair and staring inside his deep, thoughtful blue  
  
eyes..Hey! Did I just say that? *blushes*  
  
Rated: Still PG-13!  
  
Pairings: At least Padma with Justin. HG/DM that's why your reading this!  
  
Summary of the chapter: Dunno  
  
Feedback: JUST REVIEWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!! (  
  
Grateful: To everyone who is reading this right now! Yes you! The one with the hand on the mouse. I love you! Hey don't laugh! Lolz! And the ones in Chapter 1 as well.  
  
Thanks for my Beta Reader: SNAKEYES!!! Where r u Yazie?  
Chapter 3: Discoveries  
  
More people were arriving to the party. The Hall was completely full. Some of the students had come as couples. The girls had already prepared everything. Pansy stood up to give an impromptu speech as the hostess.  
  
"Oyyy" Please, your attention please" Now Pansy had all the attention on her "I'd like to say that I'm very glad all of you could come to this party I organized. Maybe, to some of you, I was annoying or "a bitch" but maybe you should think that we were kids and now we're almost adults, those little differences we had mean nothing compared to all the years we've spent together. Come 'on Congratulations Promotion 2004 of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. We did it!" The Hall exploded in applauses and cheers.  
  
"SO LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED. OUR LAST PARTY TOGETHER!" Pansy yelled through the noise.  
  
The music began. Everyone was dancing animatedly.  
  
"I hope people enjoy this," Pansy said nervously  
  
"Everything will be perfect," Hermione reassured her.  
  
"No it's not perfect yet. Pansy and Ginny had still some business to do, right girls," Hannah inquired.  
  
"Okay I'll go first. Wish me luck girls," Ginny said taking a deep breath.  
  
"Luck!" they responded.  
  
Ginny walked towards Harry who was talking to some boys. They continued gazing at Ginny until she stopped her tracks and touched Harry's shoulder. They saw Ginny whispering something to Harry's ear. Then Harry nodded and followed Ginny to a corner (A/N: It's not what you think perverts!). They continued talking until Ginny said some words with a slow pace. Suddenly, Harry took her in his arms and kissed her deeply.  
  
All the girls made an "Awww!" "So sweet" and "Cute"  
  
"Now Pansy, your turn" Hermione stated and pushed her. "Hey watch out with the dress," Pansy warned her.  
  
Pansy was kind of different, a little more direct to be precise; she went, grabbed Ron by the collar and kissed him. Ron seemed surprised at the moment but then relaxed and sneaked his arms around Pansy's waist. People around them had puzzled looks on them. 'Pansy and Ron?' they thought 'A Slytherin and a Gryffindor?' When they pulled apart, both of them had big grins plastered on their faces. Ron took Pansy's hand kissed it and directed to the dance floor.  
  
"Well, now it's only you and me, Mione," Hannah said sadly  
  
"Hey come on we don't need boys to have fun," Hermione said in a happy tone but didn't convince Hannah.  
  
"Tell me Mione how many have you had," Hannah asked  
  
"None."  
  
"Have you ever kissed a boy?"  
  
"Never."  
  
"When was your first date?"  
  
"I've never dated," Hermione answered staring at her feet  
  
"You see, sometimes we do need boys to feel better, they're big idiots but they make us feel loved."  
  
"I know, it's just they only like pretty faces," Hermione said sadly. "But not annoying bookworms."  
  
"However you gotta think that outside there, exists a man that will make you knees weak and that will love you for who you are not what you are," Hannah put her hand on Hermione's shoulder. "And now you shouldn't worry about that, love comes when you least expect it, believe me."  
  
"How come you know so much about love," Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"There's this thing called soap operas, I know they're Muggle things but I love them," Hannah answered. Hermione giggled.  
  
"By the way, I've got some singing to do," Hannah grabbed Hermione's arm "And you have to persuade Draco to dance with you."  
  
"Oh do not remind me that please!" Hermione begged.  
  
Then Pansy and Ginny ran next to her friends with happy faces.  
  
"He likes me!" Pansy yelled and started jumping.  
  
Ginny giggled, "yeah Harry fancies me too," and joined Pansy.  
  
"Well, we see you could make the part of the bet," Hannah said loudly  
  
"Shuushh Hush up Hannah, the boys could hear you and think we only kissed them because of the bet," Pansy said looking around.  
  
"Oops! Sorry girls!" Hannah apologized.  
  
"Now now, Hannah, Hermione and Padma still have to do their dares" Ginny stated "Hey! Where's Padma again?" (A/N: It seems like Padma doesn't *sobs* wanna be in *sobs* my fic *sobs* anymore *sobs*)  
  
"Again, she's there with Justin," (A/N: Oh well, in this case, it's ok)  
  
"But she stills have to dance tango with him!" Pansy protested.  
  
"Oh she will," Hannah went, grasped Padma's arm and took her near the girls.  
  
"Hey girls," Padma said happily.  
  
"Hey what's up with Justin?" Hermione asked  
  
"Oh nothing new just the fact that he asked me out and now I'm officially his girlfriend!" Padma said quickly.  
  
"What?!" they said at the unison "So cool! Congratulations!" and they hugged Padma (A/N: There should be a law against hugs)  
  
"And don't worry cause I will dance tango with him" Padma informed.  
  
"I've got an idea! I'm gonna sing "Thing I'll never say" (A/N: By Avril Lavigne, I love that song, actually, I love all Avril Lavigne songs) and then I'll sing "Objection" (A/N: By Shakira. Latin music rule!) That is kinda Tango so you'll dance that with Justin, ok?" Hannah said.  
  
"Hold on. That means I am supposed to dance with Draco "things I'll never say"? Hermione said with a shocked face.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"AND no buts," Pansy added seeing that Hermione was about to open her mouth-  
  
"We better do it now before I escape," Hermione sighed.  
  
"Great now follow me" Hannah walked towards the stage.  
  
"Wait gimme 10 mins to persuade Draco" Hermione said rapidly and then turned to Draco's direction.  
  
He was talking and laughing with Legolas. 'Great now I have to deal with the other git too' she thought. As soon as she reached them she coughed loudly, but they seemed oblivious to the world surrounding them. (A/N: Hey! That sounded bad)  
  
"Malfoy!" she finally spat.  
  
They turned and gave her confused looks.  
  
"Are you lost?" Legolas asked.  
  
"No, I was just wondering if I could dance with Malfoy," Hermione muttered loudly enough for them to hear.  
  
"YOU want to dance with ME?" Draco said with a bewildered expression "Sorry to disappoint you but I do not dance with Mudbloods" he continued.  
  
"Well, now you wil," She gave him THE LOOK and grabbed his hand, she walked to the dance floor. He had been silent because he still couldn't believe Granger actually wanted to dance with him.  
  
"Are you drunk?" He enquired.  
  
"Oh come on. We are out of Hogwarts, we are not Gryffindor or Slytherin anymore we are Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy."  
  
"So?" he didn't seem to get the point.  
  
"So we can dance like normal teenagers."  
  
He still thought that this was wrong but when he checked out Granger he realized that the girl was no longer a girl but a woman and 'what a woman' he thought 'she did grow up and very well. Hang on a minute! This is mudblood Granger we are talking about' but his thoughts were interrupted when Hermione spoke again.  
  
"Come on! I like this song"  
  
Hannah had entered to the little stage; Pansy had ordered to put up the mini stage because some of the students wanted to sing too, like karaoke.  
  
"Hello people! I'm gonna sing 'Thing I'll never say'! Hope you enjoy it" then a fast rhythm started.  
  
Hermione started the dance with the music but Draco wouldn't move and just stood on the dance floor. Then Hermione took hold of his hands and swirled around him.  
  
I'm tugging at my hair  
  
I'm pulling at my clothes  
  
I'm trying to keep my cool  
  
Draco looked at her with a strange look, then he realized that he had been checking out the Mudblood again, ' no this has to stop Tonight I'll tell her how much I hate her, I'll tell her about Krum.'  
  
I know it shows  
  
I'm staring at my feet  
  
My checks are turning red  
  
I'm searching for the words inside my head  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
Hermione sang the entire chorus. Obviously, she liked the song.  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you... away  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Hermione imagined herself being requested by a handsome guy.  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
It don't do me any good  
  
It's just a waste of time  
  
What use is it to you?  
  
What's on my mind?  
  
Hermione touched her head like she was crazy.  
  
If ain't coming out  
  
We're not going anywhere  
  
So why can't I just tell you that I care  
  
Hermione mouthed 'that I care' to Draco but added 'don't' between 'I' and 'care'  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
If I could say what I want to say  
  
I'd say I wanna blow you...  
  
Hermione sang slowly 'away'.  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
"Actually you are" Draco whispered near her ear. She released his hands a little and blushed.  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
"Do you really felt that way?" he said with a seductive smirk. She looked at him confused.  
  
What's wrong with my tongue?  
  
These words keep slipping away  
  
I stutter, I stumble  
  
Like I've got nothing to say  
  
"No" she shouted through the music.  
  
Cause I'm feeling nervous  
  
Trying to be so perfect  
  
Cause I know you're worth it  
  
You're worth it  
  
Yeah  
  
"I think you do. Cause you know that Wonder Boy and the Weasel would never fall for you and because you're nothing but a filthy Mudblood, remember that day at Viktor's house. Well, you know what? We made a bet on you. That you'd fall for him and you did. Gosh I've never laughed so much in my life" The song was getting closer to the end.  
  
Be with you every night  
  
Am I squeezing you too tight?  
  
If I could say what I want to see  
  
I want to see you go down  
  
On one knee  
  
Marry me today  
  
Yes, I'm wishing my life away  
  
With these things I'll never say  
  
These things I'll never say  
  
When the music finally ended. Hermione was in shock, she felt stupid. She actually fell for Krum. Wait and why should she believe Malfoy, but then she remembered that day.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
"Hmm. Viktor I've got something to tell you"  
  
"Sure Her-my-oh-ninny"  
  
"I think I'm in love with you"  
  
"Oh" was what he'd said "Well, that's good" The she learned forward to receive a kiss but he pulled backward and said instead "Hmm... I'd be right back"  
  
*** Flashback***  
  
Then the next song started "Objection"; she continued in shock then Malfoy opened his mouth again, "yes, Granger he went to send me an owl. He told me everything," he'd guessed her thoughts. Her face was blank, emotionless but her eyes were filled with tears, she turned and walked to the door. He stood there watching her, he felt like a hero 'You do what you had to do Draco' he thought ' Don't feel bad' But really deep he felt a thing that he didn't know what it was, but something told him that it was. (A/N: OK this part is about what happened after the revelation, inside with Draco and outside with Hermione)  
  
Outside  
  
Hermione's face was now totally wet from all the tears, she couldn't believe how stupid she had been. She hated Krum, she hated Malfoy, and she hated herself. Why was so difficult to feel love, why did men reject her, was she that annoying, was it because she was a know-it-all. Then she imagined herself in a reunion with her friends all happily married and with children and she was still living alone with Crookshanks. In the middle of all these thoughts she heard footsteps, and turned around and saw Legolas standing there.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked  
  
"I saw Draco telling you something and then you running here."  
  
"I wasn't running," Hermione felt dumb. I wasn't running what kind of answer is that?!  
  
"Oh right, you were walking fast. Anyway, I was wondering about the reason for your disgrace" he was getting closer and closer.  
  
"Draco, he just said something true," she didn't want to repeat his words.  
  
"I see. Well, I could comfort you, I can give you my shoulder for you to cry on it or maybe I could give you something else." With these last words, their faces were a few inches apart.  
  
"What do you mean?" she asked slowly, afraid he could try something.  
  
He suddenly grabbed her dress and tried to rip it apart, she yelled, "Help!" She was so scared but at the same time, she felt brave enough to kick him on The Spot.  
  
He screamed, "You bitch!" She ran as fast as she could but he grasped her foot and she fell too. "Help!" she continued yelling.  
  
Inside (A/N: Right after the incident)  
  
Pansy saw this and immediately told Ron and the both of them went to talk to him.  
  
"Explain Malfoy," Ron said with a warning look.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"We saw Hermione going out and her eyes were unusually filled with tears," Pansy explained.  
  
"I only told her the truth! That she was a Mudblood," Draco said slowly.  
  
"You bastard!" Ron yelled and was about to throw himself on Draco however Pansy took hold of Ron's shirt and pulled him back.  
  
"Fighting isn't gonna fix anything. Draco Malfoy, Go Out Now and apologize to Hermione! If you don't, you'll be so sorry," Pansy warned.  
  
Draco didn't say anything but then he remembered when they were six years old 'It's not a good thing to mess up with an angry Pansy'.  
  
"Objection" finally ended and Draco went out.  
  
He opened the door and walked towards the lake (AN: They had their own lake! And I don't even have a pool)  
  
He heard some noises coming from the other side of the lake; they were woman's yells. 'Great Granger, now I have to rescue you' Draco followed the yells and found Hermione being pulled down by Legolas.  
  
"Legolas? Stop!" Draco shouted. He ran towards Hermione and released her from Legolas' grasp. She muttered thanks.  
  
"Yeah, whatever" he mumbled. He got closer to his friend.  
  
"Legolas? Are you alright?" Legolas, still on the grass, looked peacefully asleep. Draco tried to wake him up but nothing worked.  
  
"What happened?" Draco suddenly asked  
  
"Don't know, I came here and he said he had followed me, and he tried to ." Hermione couldn't say the words.  
  
"To attack you" Draco helped her.  
  
"Hmm... yeah," she simply said.  
  
"I think I will carry him to the house"  
  
"I can help you if you want to" Hermione offered.  
  
"Yeah sure" Neither of them wanted to speak about the former events, even though, Hermione still had her eyes red from all the crying. Draco noticed this but didn't comment about it; it just wasn't the right time.  
  
When they reached the house Pansy and Ron were waiting for them at the door, both of them looking really worried.  
  
Pansy gasped at the sight of his unconscious brother.  
  
"Oh my God! What happened to Legolas?"  
  
"He tried to attack Granger" Draco explained "And then he fell asleep or something"  
  
"Come in. Could you please get him to his room, I'll call my parents" Pansy requested. Draco nodded.  
  
Ron helped Hermione, so she could rest. She was obviously exhausted.  
  
They took him to his dorm and Pansy's parents quickly appeared and a woman following them.  
  
"Please, go. I need space to examine him" Obviously the woman was a mediwitch.  
  
The four teenagers went outside. Hermione and Ron were trying to comfort Pansy. "Ssshh, Pansy, everything will be all right," Hermione hugged tightly her crying friend.  
  
"Yeah babe Just calm down," Ron comforted her. There was a moment of silence for awhile.  
  
"I think I know what happened out there," Draco unexpectedly said.  
  
"You do? How come?" Pansy managed to say despite her sobs.  
  
"He told me, he had been meeting with some guy four months ago, they met each other in the Leaky Cauldron, I don't remember his name right now, but the thing was that this guy was a death eater," Hermione and Ron jumped at those words  
  
"He was the one who provided Legolas with the dark arts magazines" He stopped and after a couple of silent minutes "I knew that was something was not right about that guy, Legolas sometimes changed and even scared me a little" Draco continued "I'm really worried, y'know Pansy, I consider both of you my best friends"  
  
Pansy smiled and threw her arms around Draco "I know Draco; you're my best friend too"  
  
Ron felt a little jealous and was about to get closer but Hermione stopped him "It's not the right time, Ron"  
  
Then the door finally opened. And Lienna's stepped out.  
  
"Mum What happened?" Pansy hugged her mother by the waist.  
  
"Legolas. he was under the imperious course," The four of them gasped in surprise.  
  
"But.but. who would try to hex him?" Pansy asked in disbelief.  
  
"Legolas said it had been someone named JB," Pansy's father answered.  
  
"Yes, it was him, the death eater!" Draco yelled, he finally remembered the name.  
  
"What death eater?" Lienna asked concerned. Draco explained everything to her, about the magazines and all.  
  
Hermione, who had been quiet, finally managed to say something.  
  
"Was that the reason he attacked me today?"  
  
"I'm totally sure, Hermione, Legolas would never do such thing willingly," Lienna defended her son. "Besides, he says so." Hermione just nodded.  
  
"Lienna, may we go in?" Draco asked expectantly.  
  
"Of course, Draco" Lienna smiled at the boy.  
  
Draco and Pansy entered to the room. Ron and Hermione weren't sure whether or not to enter, however Pansy made a gesture to come in.  
  
They saw a fragile body lying on a four-posted bed; they got closer and saw Legolas widely awake and looking at the ceiling.  
  
"Yo!" Draco said. Legolas looked at his best friend and grinned  
  
"Hi bro! Worried about me, Malfoy?" Legolas joked.  
  
"In your dreams Parkinson," Draco teased and then laughed.  
  
Hermione realized that this boy wasn't the one who attacked her, he looked innocent, he looked like a little child smiling like that.  
  
"Legolas!" Pansy hugged him (A/N: If you hate hugs just tell me cuz I do!) tightly and started to cry, "I thought you. Oh my God," Pansy said between sobs.  
  
"Whoa, someone needs to take her Prozac" Legolas joked. (A/N: I know it's Muggle!)  
  
"You brat! I was so worried about you"  
  
"Hey Pans, I know that sometimes I acted strangely, I'm really sorry, It wasn't me," Legolas patted her back affectively.  
  
"Will he be alright?" Draco asked the mediwitch.  
  
"Yes, I was about to say that, I have to explain something to you," the mediwitch responded.  
  
She had their full attention.  
  
"He had been under the imperious curse, as you know. Now, he's conscious but I've discovered that he is under another curse as well, it makes him to be prone to curses, what I'm trying to say it's that his soul is cursed, and I'm sorry to say this but I don't know the cure."  
  
At this, Pansy's father exploded and Lienna fell to the floor dismayed.  
  
"What! So what are we paying for? This is my son's soul we're talking about!" Pansy's father tried to catch the mediwitch (A/N: Quite aggressive!). The mediwitch looked terrified and backed down.  
  
Pansy grabbed his father by the collar like an angry dog  
  
"Calm down dad!" Pansy screamed. Draco followed too and grabbed him too. "Weasley help your future father-in-law is trying to attack a woman!" Draco yelled. Ron looked surprise at the mention of his name and hurried to help Draco. Hermione stared the scene but then 'God! I'm such a fool, she thought.  
  
"I know the cure!" she screamed but no one heard her. Then, she went near Draco and patted his shoulder with her finger.  
  
"What do you want Granger?" asked Draco hastily  
  
"I know the cure," she repeated.  
  
"WHAT! And you're telling me that NOW?!" Draco yelled angrily.  
  
"I just remembered it"  
  
"Ok! Ok! Everybody! Attention! We have the cure!" Draco screamed again.  
  
Everybody turned and looked at Draco surprised, they couldn't believe it.  
  
"Granger knows it," Draco stated slowly.  
  
"She does? Oh Lord!" Pansy's father hugged Hermione like a father to his daughter.  
  
"Oh my God Hermione you're the best! Where did you learn it?" Pansy asked intrigued.  
  
"Well, Pansy, when you spend uncountable hours in the library sometimes you learn useful things" Hermione responded reasonably.  
  
Pansy smiled, turned her head and saw Ron trying to wake up Lienna. "It looks like she's kind of sensitive" "Yeah" replied Pansy "I hope she doesn't get like that when we tell her about us" Ron said that and Pansy giggled.  
  
"So, what's the cure?" Pansy's father asked.  
  
"It's actually a potion; I memorized the recipe so if you have all the necessary ingredients I can brew it up tonight" Hermione assured.  
  
"Of course! Just right them on a paper and you will have them ready for tonight" Pansy's father seemed very happy.  
  
"Oh just one little detail, it has to be prepared at midnight, I don't actually know why," Hermione added quickly  
  
"Don't worry Miss."  
  
"Granger sir, Hermione Granger" Hermione answered.  
  
"Ok, Hermione, can I call you Hermione?" he asked.  
  
She nodded "Ok, Hermione, oh by the way my name is Alan. Thank you very much. We really appreciate it"  
  
"I'm very happy to help besides, Pansy is one of my best friends" Hermione said contently.  
  
"So, everything is settled. Shall we go to our Astronomy tower?" Alan informed the others.  
  
TBC..  
  
A/N: ok I'M NOT LEAVING YOU WITH A CLIFFHANGER BECAUSE I HATE THAT just a friendly chapter, don't worry it'll COME EVENTUALLY REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! OK. You'll think that Pansy and Ginny are going quite fast but that would make it easier for me since they are not gong to see each other very often. And.I need full attention to Hermione and Draco right now.  
  
Kgiilrlleyr: Quite difficult to spell. Thanks!  
  
Ex-jlo: duuuuhhh!!! Just kidding! Yeah thanks! And I already know how to publish a ffic. .HAHAHA take that! Yeah THEY don't understand lol  
  
Slim-Shady's-Modeling-Baby: Yeah I know! I'm soooo happy as well. Yeah you must feel loved you're a great person!!  
  
HeavenZ-saSsy-AnGel: OK thank you too. I'm glad you enjoyed it!  
  
Raspberry: I will!!  
  
Ex-jlo (again!): No, I won't put Viggo he's too old. Besides, Orlando Bloom is a way hotter! You? A barbie? Yeah right! Mentiiiiiira primita!!! Y no escribas Oe ki?  
  
DazzilinAngel555: Thanks, I'll try to update ASAP  
  
Dreaming One: Don't worry it won't happen, Actually I don't like that kind of ffics, I mean I like FLUFF but not yet, It wouldn't be appropriated. This will take its time. I promise!! Actually, I didn't want to put Pansy like the evil slut because I'm planning to have ANOTHER evil slut actually she won't be too evil. Thanks for your review!!  
  
Snakeyes: Thank you very much! You think I'm doing it good? Yeah it's actually kinda hard for me to write in a foreign language. 


	5. A new friendship

A new way  
  
By Tom*Feltons*Babe, I know it said before "Tom Felton's babe" well, I'd better write my proper author's name. lol  
  
Disclaimer: Ok I don't know any of these wonderful characters, however, I do own my dreams about Tom and Sean..err.*blushes* I shouldn't have said that. Never mind!  
  
Rated: yesss.. PG-13  
  
Pairings: Aragorn/Arwen, Faith/Buffy err.wrong fic. Lolz!! Ahem... Draco/Hermione!!  
  
Summary of the chapter: Better don't tell you yet! Actually I still don't know, I guess it's mostly about Legolas.  
  
Feedback: Don't I need to remind u?? Fine, I'll REVIEWWWWWWW!!!  
  
Grateful: Tom!!!  
  
SORRY ABOUT THE DELAY!!!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
I AM REALLY SORRY!!  
  
Chapter 4: A new friendship (everything is new I guess)  
"This is the astronomy tower" Alan started "I hope you are comfortable enough Ms. Granger?"  
  
"Don't worry, Mr. Parkinson" Hermione replied politely  
  
"So, Hermione, what do you need?" Pansy asked  
  
"Okay, I'll write you down since are five essential ingredients" Hermione responded.  
  
"Here" Pansy handed a parchment.  
  
By the time Hermione finished an elf popped in the tower.  
  
"Miss, Killy will look for everything" Hermione doubted, SPEW remembers, but gave in.  
  
After a few minutes, Killy appeared with a big cauldron and the ingredients inside.  
  
"OK, perfect." Hemrione mumbled.  
  
"What else, Mione?" Pansy inquired.  
  
"Now, I need Legolas to come here and draw a circle with salt." Hermione said.  
  
Legolas stood up but before he gave the high fives to Draco. "Go, man" Legolas stood and poured the salt.  
  
"Now" Hermione continued "Stand in the middle of the circle and wait until I finish brewing the potion"  
  
"How long will it take?" Alan asked  
  
"Just a few minutes"  
  
Pansy and Ron stood close to each other, Ron was comforting in his arms, she looked worried. Draco kept looking ot the heaven like in deep thinking.  
  
Alan and Lienna (A/N: she is awake now! She had already woken up) saw impressed at Hermione's work.  
  
After minutes of waiting, Hermione finally spoke "Fine, now Legolas drink this"  
  
Legolas drank the liquid and made a disgusted face. "I know, Stink" Hermione stated.  
  
"What happens now?" Lienna asked  
  
"Well. actually I think we have to wait, I've done it just once." Hermione said worried.  
  
"What do you mean 'I think'?" Draco said exasperatedly "This is serious" he started to walk menacing towards her.  
  
"Draco, please. We've talked before about it. Besides, Hermione has done a lot . You should thank her" Pansy warned him.  
  
He didn't say anything else but continued staring Hermione, his gaze was interrupted by screams.  
  
Everyone turned to see Legolas, he was twisting of pain. All of a sudden, a storm covered the sky. When his screams ceased, he turned to Hermione and said with a low voice that wasn't his.  
  
"What have you done? Wait. I can smell your blood. You're a mudblood" then he laughed with his raspy voice. "This isn't over, I'll leave his body but I'll taunt you until end of the world"  
  
Hermione seemed really frightened (A/N: Who wouldn't?) but didn't reply, just looked open-mouthed to the new Legolas.  
  
And then Legolas started breathing heavily, and fell to the floor.  
  
Everyone ran towards him and gathered around.  
  
"It's over" was all Hermione could say.  
  
"Hermione, that wasn't Legolas, was it?" Lienna asked concerned.  
  
"Now, it was the spirit."  
  
"I think he wanted to take Legolas soul forever." Hermione continued.  
  
"What happened" a weak voice said. It was Legolas, he was awake again.  
  
"Legolas, Hermione helped you remember? She freed your soul" Pansy informed him.  
  
Legolas was speechless, but stood up. "Err. I know I don't know you but still err.hmm. Thank you" and hugged her. (A/N: *Pulling out her hair* noooo not again the hugs!)  
  
Hermione stood dumbfounded but patted him on the back. "Sure, anytime"  
  
"A group hug" Pansy joined them. Soon, Lienna, Alan and even Ron hugged them as well. The only staring from the back was Draco. 'Legolas is my friend, but I won't hug that mudblood and Weasley, no way'  
  
They ended the hug and Lienna said happily "Well, I guess the young ones have a party to attend to"  
  
"Oh right. I wonder what Ginny, Padma and Hannah would say?" Pansy smiled.  
  
"Probably that you're snogging with Weasley" Draco said loudly enough for Pansy's parents to hear.  
  
"What?" Alan and Legolas said at the unison. Pansy opened big eyes and bit her bottom lip  
  
"Hmm. you see daddy, bro, Ron" Pansy signalled Ron who was blushing terribly "Well.We're kind of going out, he.hmm.he's my boyfriend" Pansy ended.  
  
"Really? Oh sweetie. Well, welcome to the family" Lienna hugged tightly Ron  
  
"Thank you. Mrs. Parkinson" Ron managed to say.  
  
Alan raised a hand, he and Ron shook hands. "Take care of my daughter"  
  
"Yes sir"  
  
"Come 'on Alan" Lienna said in a warning tone and grabbed his hand. They left.  
  
"Listen, Ron, If I hear you hurt my sister in any way" Legolas looked to Pansy who was talking animatedly to Hermione "You'll wish you were never been born"  
  
"Don't worry, I won't" Ron said seriously  
  
"You'd better" Legolas said warningly  
  
"Pansy! Let's go downstairs!" He continued  
  
Pansy looked at his brother and then looked at Hermione who nodded. "Sure!"  
  
"Come 'on bro" Legolas called Draco.  
  
They went downstairs. Pansy and Ron were holding hands. Hermione and Draco were looking menacingly to each other. And Legolas just thinking about everything that had happened to him recently.  
  
When they reach the end of the stairs they went into separate ways. Hermione didn't know what to do since most of her friends were hanging out with their respective couples, Oh right Hannah she is still alone. She found her near the food table.  
  
"Hey Hannah!" Hermione said cheerfully  
  
"Hermione! Where have you been?" Hannah asked  
  
"Hmm. actually." Hermione hadn't thought of an answer yet when Hannah said "Awww.maybe you met some guy" with a mischievous look on her face.  
  
"Uhh.yeah.I met this guy from Ravenclaw but it doesn't matter now. Hey, remember Legolas?"  
  
"Of course How could I not?" Hannah said with a Didn't-you-see-my-drooling- face-when-I-met-him tone.  
  
"Well, I've been talking to him and he told me that he misbehaved in front of us because he had had some problems but I personally think he's really nice" Hannah looked very interest "Do you want me to introduce you to him?" Hermione offered.  
  
Hannah opened wide eyes "Sure, now that you insist"  
  
"Ok, but try not to drool so much it'll ruin your dress" Hermione teased.  
  
"Uhhh what?" Hannah suddenly turned her head. She looked distracted.  
  
"Never mind"  
  
Hermione saw Legolas standing next to Draco holding a wine glass.  
  
"Hey there!" Hermione greeted  
  
"Hi er." Legolas didn't remember her name.  
  
"Hermione! Oh you're so funny" Hannah answered, but didn't catch it. "By the way, I'm Hannah" Hannah extended her right hand.  
  
"Hey I'm Legolas" Legolas shook his hand with hers.  
  
Both of them looked very interested with the other. Hermione smiled to herself 'It'll be cool if Hannah dated Legolas, she and Pansy will be family'  
  
"Sorry about earlier I." Legolas tried to think of a good excuse.  
  
"No prob, Like it never happened" Hannah smiled widely.  
  
In a few minutes, they were in a deep conversation, ovbviously, the both of them were really into Astronomy. Hermione looked around but obviously everyone had something to do. 'Dancing' she thought. That was the main reason of a party. 'With whom?' she asked herself. She looked around again. 'Nobody'. However, next to her.  
  
Malfoy.  
  
'I'm not that desperate, it was a game before'  
  
Hermione wandered around, she went to the food table and took some snacks.  
  
"Talking too much Granger? I'm sure your imaginary friend is enjoying the evening" she heard a drawl from behind.  
  
Not even turning her head to see who it was. Hermione answered "I missed you too Malfoy" then thinking again she said smartly "You shouldn't talk too much either, You don't have exactly friends, now, do you?"  
  
"Aww! I didn't know you care Granger, I'm touched" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Anyway, why are you wasting your precious time talking with me"  
  
Silence. He didn't want to say that he didn't Actually have friends, maybe minions but not friends and 'especially in front of a Mudblood' he thought.  
  
'There!' she thought 'I got him'  
  
"So." she said waiting for an answer  
  
"That's none of your business" he couldn't say anything else.  
  
She already knew his answer but still troubling him was funny. 'He thinks he's the best because of his stupid pureblood heritage' she thought angily 'But maybe, I should try to start a conversation, I mean we're going to spend almost two years in the same academy, for Christ' sake, of course not in the same class.'  
  
"Are you nervous?" she asked nicely.  
  
"Of course not, mudblood. A Malfoy is never nervous or afraid" he replied harshly  
  
"Fine! I tried ok? I tried to be nice! But you just-Argh!!" she turned around and walked up stairs.  
  
"What's wrong with her!" he said out loud.  
  
Damn! 'Alone again, I should NOT think this but at least I had someone to talk with when the mudblood was here. Now.' he looked around again. All of them are happy: talking, laughing, dancing, kissing. He looked at his watch. It was 2am. 'Too early to leave' he thought. Maybe I should continue teasing the mudblood.  
  
He went upstairs.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Hermione entered to her room but then remember that she had brought her CD player. She had left her suitcase in the living room. (A/N: Each floor has its own living room)  
  
She turned it on and played her favourite CD (A/N: Guess!)  
  
Draco suddenly heard sound coming from the living room, he opened the door quietly and listened the song that was being played  
  
****I'm standing on the bridge, I'm waiting in the dark, I thought that you'd be here by now. There's nothing but the rain, No footsteps in the ground, I'm listening but there's no sound. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I. I'm with you.  
  
I'm looking for a place, I'm searching for a face, Is anybody here I know?  
  
Cuz nothing's going right, And everything is a mess, And no one likes to be alone. Isn't anyone trying to find me? Won't somebody come take me home? It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I. I'm with you.  
  
Why is everything so confusing? Maybe I'm just out of my mind Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah  
  
It's a damn cold night, Trying to figure out this life Won't you take me by the hand? Take me somewhere new I don't know who you are But I. I'm with you.****  
  
(A/N: I don't know if you have noticed this, but I love Avril Lavigne songs, especially this one, if you hate her.sorry)  
  
'Every one has a special mate, most of my friends are pretty, funny, cool and they're not know-it-all's, bookworms, boring, unbearable or whatever. I'm still waiting my charming prince to rescue me, but what if he never comes, I wonder if there's actually one person in this world who is meant for me, I wish he could be here, with me. Why can't boys see that I'm nice, smart and not some stupid bimbo' A small tear rolled on her cheek.  
  
(A/N: She's thinking all this while she's listening to the song)  
  
'This Granger does really have some problems, I don't think she feels that way, I mean she doesn't know nothing about love'he thought 'Nor do I' he added sadly.  
  
He didn't say anything and just closed the door. She heard a click but thought It was the wind.  
  
*Meanwhile*  
  
Draco went downstairs and found that the part was even more animated, but still nothing that attracted him. He decided to leave better. He spotted Legolas talking to Hannah. He coughed loudly.  
  
"Draco! Where have you been?" Legolas asked casually.  
  
"Nowhere, anyways, I'm leaving"  
  
"Come on' stay a little more" Legolas said cheerfully.  
  
"No, really, I've got to get some sleep, I'm tired" Draco insisted.  
  
"Ok bye man" "Bye"  
  
Hannah told Legolas something in the ear.  
  
"Oh right! Draco!" Legolas called. "We're going to have a last reunion, just us, Pansy and some of her friends. Come if you want"  
  
"Sure. When is it?" Draco asked.  
  
"This Friday"  
  
"Oh right, I'll be here then, It's my last of vacations anyways, classes at the Academy start on Sunday and I have to be there on Saturday"  
  
"OK"  
  
Draco turned and without saying goodbye to anyone else he crossed the door.  
  
When the fresh air touched his beautiful face, he remembered the former scene. 'Granger' he thought.  
  
"We'll see if you can beat me this time" he said loudly.  
  
"We will see" Hermione who had been looking from the window, said softly.  
  
He immerged into the dark  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: If you find mistakes, sorry, but It hasn't been checked by my beta reader. I hadn't had time to do anything!!! I KNOW THIS IS AN INCREDIBLY SHORT CHAPPIE BUT I'M REALLY BUSY AT SCHOOL! DON'T WORRY IT WONT' HAPPEN AGAIN, LET'S HOPE!  
  
IF you want to recommend some songs.just REVIEW!  
Rotflmao: I'm glad you love it. I'm in love with Legolas!!  
  
Fireblade: I actually kind of knew what "Draco dormiens nunquam" since in Spanish is like : Dragón (dragon) dormir (sleep) nunca (never) but titilandus..err.I didn't have the slightest idea! Thanks fot the information. *receives the imaginary cookies*  
  
(Annonymus): I like your nickname! I'm from Peru!  
  
Amber: Yeah I'm like that with my friends too. We're really close, I think it's nice to have such close bonds with your friends.  
  
Princess Jilla: I'm from Peru, I recently learned that you called it "Fried rice" to the one I was explaining in the story.  
  
Nisajira: Thank you! Ok, I'll read it!  
  
Totaloser: Hey I think your nickname is pretty cool! Excuse me but DRACO IS MINE!  
  
Firefly's locker: I'm hurrying!  
  
Ex-jlo: FUCK OFF!! Don't repeat that stupid little phrase!! Plz!!! Viggo could be your grandfather! And yes Marco is such a hottie! Not as hot as Tom of course, but still!  
  
REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	6. Last reunion

A new way  
  
By Tom*Feltons*Babe  
  
Disclaimer: I've run out of ideas. I really don't know what to put, ok here a nice and simple disclaimer. I don't own any of these characters but Legolas and the people at the Academy.  
  
Rated: NC-21.OH! No.ahem. I mean PG-13!  
  
Pairings: Andrea/Tom, Andrea/Sean, Andrea/Orlando, Andrea/Elijah, Andrea/Bruno, Andrea/Raphael, Andrea/Luis Alberto, Andrea/Alfredo Oh! Right the fic.Draco/Hermione then.  
  
Summary of the chapter: Ok, the reunion. I know they should be at the Academy by now, but this reunion is really important!  
  
Feedback: Review! PLz *begging* PLz!  
  
Grateful: to Axe Bahia! LoL, j/k j/k I guess. Alejandro Sanz for creating such incredible songs.  
  
I'm adding one more thing.  
  
Song listening at the moment: Bring me to Life- Evanescence  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 5: Last reunion (for now)  
  
Hermione awoke next morning very tired. She looked at the clock beside her bed. 10am. 'Gosh it's late' then she smiled to herself 'I don't have classes anymore.great'  
  
She got up and entered to the bathroom. She looked at her reflection, the mascara had run. She washed her face, she felt something was bothering her. In her index finger, was the golden ring Viktor had given to her. Tears rolled on her face again.  
  
'No! You must be strong' she told herself and throw the ring to the toilet.  
  
Knock, knock  
  
"Hermione? Are you there?" she heard Ginny's voice.  
  
"What do you think?" Hermione replied smartly.  
  
"Oh! Well, wrong question. Breakfast is ready. Coming?"  
  
Hermione opened the door, her face was cleaned (A/N: Don't worry she'll bath after breakfast)  
  
"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked curiously.  
  
"At home? Why do you ask?" Ginny looked confused.  
  
"I don't know, It's just. you looked so interested with each other." Hermione teased.  
  
Ginny blushed and turned her sight away  
  
"Oh please I'm not the only one who realized yesterday that you were kissing"  
  
Ginny laughed "Yeah, well, If I'm his girlfriend, I think there's nothing wrong with that"  
  
"Yeah, you do have a point in that" Hermione paused, the nagging feeling of loneliness again 'Not now Mione' she said to herself "Well, Ginny where's that breakfast you were telling me about"  
  
"Sure, follow me" and took her arm.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
~~~On Friday~~~  
  
"Great Heavens! Where did I put my earrings?" Hermione said out loud, she had been preparing for the reunion. She wore a beige turtleneck sweater, blue jean skirt and beige boots. (A/N: Try that combination. it's really cool)  
  
"Hermione! Are you ready, honey" Elizabeth said, opening her door.  
  
"Yeah mum, I just can't find those earrings, the large ones" Hermione took out her drawer and threw every item to the floor.  
  
"Calm down" then Elizabeth saw a pair of shining earrings next to Hermione's lamp "Look what I found!" she said casually.  
  
"Oh thanks mum!" said Hermione putting them on. "Now, are you ready" Elizabeth asked again.  
  
"As I'll ever be" Hermione smiled.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
(A/N: ok, probably you're wondering, how the heck did Hermione get there if Pansy's a witch. Well, the answer is: She lives on earth, right? Well then there must a path! Anyway, It's my fic and I say there is ONE!) Back to the fic.  
  
*********************************************************  
  
Ring, ring  
  
Hermione waited outside Pansy's door. She wondered who would be coming. Pansy opened the door.  
  
"Mione! How are you! I was waiting for you" Pansy motioned Hermione to come in.  
  
"Why? Am I late?" Hermione asked worriedly, she didn't like to be the last one.  
  
"No, actually, nobody's here yet, that's why I was expecting you to be the first one to appear" Pansy reasoned.  
  
"Well, I'm glad" Hermione sat on the couch. "Who else is coming?" she asked.  
  
"Lemme see. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Hannah, Padma, Draco, Melissa, Ray, Legolas of course and me"  
  
"Er.Pansy what is this reunion for?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"It's leaving party"  
  
Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Who's leaving?"  
  
"You" Hermione then understood, it was because of the Academy.  
  
"But, then, who's Melissa and Ray?" Hermione asked puzzled.  
  
"Melissa and Ray are siblings, and Draco's friends, he's leaving as well, so I had to invite them" Pansy explained.  
  
"I hope they are not like him" Hermione mumbled to herself,  
  
"Don't worry, they're kind" Pansy said guessing her thoughts. Hermione smiled.  
  
The bell rang.  
  
"Oh, wait here" Pansy ran to the door.  
  
Hermione heard some screams of surprise and laughing coming from the door. 'It must be Ron' Hermione thought.  
  
"Oh my God! Pansy it's been centuries since I saw you for the last time" Hermione didn't recognized the voice. It was a girl by the tone.  
  
"Wow! Pansy, you've definitely grown up" now it was a boy.  
  
"Come on guys.,, I want to introduce you someone" Pansy said excitedly.  
  
Then three figures appeared in the living room. Pansy, a girl and a boy Hermione supposed were the same age as hers. The girl had blue eyes and brown hair and the boy had blue eyes as well but black hair.  
  
"Hermione, this is Melissa and Ray Haynes" Pansy introduced them.  
  
"Hi nice to meet you, Melissa" before Hermione could hand out her hand, Melissa gave her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Hi" Ray said and gave a kiss on the cheek as well.  
  
(A/N: ok, this may seem a little impolite for some of you, but that is what we usually do in my country when we meet someone of our same age and social status..lol)  
  
"So, Hermione, where school do you attend to?" Melissa asked, she was obviously an easygoing girl. Ray, however, seemed a little uncomfortable.  
  
"Hogwarts, It's in Scotland" Hermione replied "And you?"  
  
"Oh, Drumstrang and. I'm not supposed to say where it is" Melissa whispered the last part.  
  
Hermione laughed. Then, Pansy spoke "Funny, I didn't even know it was in Scotland"  
  
"You didn't? But, I read it at Hogwarts: a history" Hermione explained.  
  
"Ohhh I forgot, I'm talking to Miss Hermione know-it-all Granger" Pansy teased. Hermione didn't mind being call that, it was actually quite flattering and of course Hermione knew Pansy didn't mean to offend her.  
  
"Try to not forget that ever again" Hermione mocked a pride tone.  
  
Melissa seemed interested "Are you the know-it-all of your class?"  
  
"Actually, she's the know-it-all of the WHOLE school" Pansy replied for Hermione.  
  
"Really? Me too!" Melissa said thrilled.  
  
"Melissa, that was quite humble for you to say" Ray said sarcastically.  
  
"Ray, we finally hear your voice, I thought the mouse ate your tongue" Melissa teased.  
  
"Father will know about your new friend, Melissa" Ray said bitterly and looked away bothered.  
  
The whole room tensed.  
  
Pansy sensed this and changed the topic.  
  
"Er. did you know Hermione is going to Meagan as well as Draco"  
  
Melissa who was looking at Ray intently, changed her expression and smiled. "Oh, that's great, you'll share some time with the famous Draco Malfoy, the hottest guy on earth"  
  
The three girls giggled.  
  
"What do you think, Pansy, should we kill her for being so damn lucky" Melissa said jokingly.  
  
"Oh sorry to ruin your plans but I'm sort of engaged right now" Pansy blushed.  
  
"Who?!" Ray exclaimed surprised.  
  
"Oh you don't know him, It's some guy I met at Hogwarts, he's one of Hermione's best friend, his name is Ron Weasley, he's very nice, kind, handsome, beautiful smile." Pansy said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, Pansy, we understand he's a god" Hermione said sarcastically  
  
"You fancy him too?" Melissa asked bewildered, not understanding how a boy could be hotter than Draco.  
  
"No way! He's Ron. my best friend! And besides redheads are not my type" Hermione cleared.  
  
"OK, point taken, no need to be aggressive" Melissa raised her arms in sign of defeat.  
  
"Are you sure Pansy?" Ray asked hurt, he obviously liked Pansy.  
  
"Yeah, totally sure, besides it's not like we're getting married" Pansy smiled warmly.  
  
Ring, ring  
  
"Oh, the door" Pansy who was seated far from the hall requested Hermione "could you go for me please Mione"  
  
"Sure"  
  
Hermione walked to the door and hear some shouting voices behind it. Hermione opened the door, and there were standing Draco, Ron, Harry and Legolas. All of them seemed oblivious that the door had been opened.  
  
Legolas held Draco and Harry held Ron, both of them in the verge of murdering the other. 'Men' Hermione thought  
  
Hermione whistled and the four of them shut up and turned to her.  
  
"Are you ever going to grow up?" Hermione couldn't believe they were almost adults and still fighting.  
  
"What happened here?" Hermione sounded like a mom yelling at her children.  
  
"I guess that's none of your business, mudblood" Draco spat.  
  
Hermione got closer and slapped him on the face. Hard.  
  
And as if nothing happened, Hermione said to the others  
  
"Come in guys"  
  
Hermione was about to follow them but Draco grabbed her by the sweater and pulled her out of the house.  
  
"Let me go, Malfoy!" Hermione freed from Malfoy.  
  
"No! I want to clear some things with you" Draco threatened her.  
  
"Oh really?" Hermione dared "Well, go on" Hermione maintained her cold glare.  
  
"First, you have no right to slap me especially in front of my best friend and you'll pay for that"  
  
"Ohhh.I'm so scared, look I'm shaking" Hermione mocked fear.  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky, If I were you Mudblood" Draco drawled.  
  
"I hate it when you call me that!" Hermione went for him, she was trying to suffocate him with her bare hands.  
  
Right after, Pansy opened the door.  
  
"Mione! Stop!" Pansy grabbed Hermione's hands from Draco's neck.  
  
Draco coughed loudly.  
  
"Argghh. He insulted me again" Hermione yelled pointing at Draco.  
  
When Draco caught his breath, he said "I was just telling her the truth"  
  
"Look! Why don't we finish this okay? You're almost adults and tomorrow you're going to a new place, and will have to share some classes" Pansy continued "So, why don't we call a truce"  
  
"But, Pansy, he's always calling me Mudblood and looking down on me" Hermione explained.  
  
Pansy turned to Draco "Why do you say, Draco?"  
  
"Fine, but only because I don't want to ruin my staying at the Academy"  
  
Draco extended his right hand as well as Hermione. They shook them  
  
"Truce" they said at the unison.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"So, everybody rise their copes and I'll like to toaster Draco and Hermione and this great opportunity to study in the best academy of witchcraft and wizardry"  
  
"For Draco and Hermione" the rest repeated.  
  
"Gee, It sounds like they're getting married" Melissa joked  
  
"No way, God forbid" Draco smirked.  
  
"You wish" Hermione teased.  
  
"We see you're getting along very well" Harry stated while hugging Ginny.  
  
"Hey why don't we see a movie" Legolas suggested  
  
Everyone agreed.  
  
"Great, I'll prepare the popcorn, Hermione, would you like to help?" Legolas asked.  
  
Hannah put a suspicious expression "Oh please, Hannah, you have plenty of time to do OTHER THINGS" Hermione teased and followed him into the kitchen.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"So, Hermione, ready for another adventure at Megandra" Legolas said casually. He was looking for the popcorn.  
  
"Yeah, I suppose. Hey, aren't the house elves suppose to be doing this instead of us" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yep but I actually wanted to do it myself, I want tot talk with you" Legolas finally said.  
  
Hermione wondered she and Legolas? Maybe he wanted to thank her again or was it another thing?  
  
"Hey, look, I respect your relationship with Hannah and..." Hermione started but Legolas interrupted her "No! It's not that" and then laughed. Hermione blushed 'Silly me' she thought  
  
"I'm just worried about Draco and since you two are going to spend almost two years there. I actually want to ask you a favour" Legolas confessed.  
  
"So, it was about Draco.tell me then" Hermione replied.  
  
"There's this guy, he knows Draco and I'm sure he'll be a bad influence on him. I'm not sure if this guy and the one who put me the spell are working together, however, I'd like you to look after Draco" Legolas seemed really worried.  
  
'He's a good friend' she thought. But to look after Draco 'I'm not his mother'  
  
"What if he realizes and gets mad at me" Hermione asked.  
  
"Then, you tell him the truth, but not now, only if he realizes"  
  
Hermione didn't answered, She wasn't sure. But then she looked at Legolas, he deserved it, she imagined it was Harry or Ron.  
  
"OK, I accept. But only because I'm a good person" Hermione smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Draco's like a brother to me" Legolas admitted.  
  
"Hey, we better hurry up, Hannah will think we're doing inappropriate things" Hermione joked.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
They were watching "10 things I hate about you". (A/N: I know it's the typical American Teen Movie but I love it and Katrina reflects so much to Hermione and Patrick; to Draco "the bad boy") .  
  
They were seated in the living room, there were two large couches.  
  
____TV_____  
  
Hermione Draco [Ginny-Harry, Ron-Pansy] [Melissa, Padma, Hannah-Legolas]  
  
(A/N: Hermione and Draco are in that position because they were sitting on the floor) Ray had left because he had another reunion with his friends.  
  
They were watching the part when Kat and Patrick were in the red car, after the party, and she leaned forward to receive a kiss that never came.  
  
"Aww, poor Kat, imagine that, the boy you like the most doesn't give you a kiss in the right moment" Melissa said with a sad tone.  
  
Hermione felt her heart broke into million pieces, she remember again the scene with Krum. 'Stupid bastard' she thought. Hermione felt two pair of silver eyes looking at her, she turned and saw Draco who returned the gaze.  
  
Their gaze broke apart when Hannah shouted "Oh My God, he's gonna sing her a song"  
  
"That's so sweet" Ginny said looking intently at Harry.  
  
"Hey, I need more soda. Does anyone want more soda?" Padma asked.  
  
"Me" a few glasses were raised.  
  
"I'll help you Padma" Melissa offered, Melissa was the kind of girl who liked to get along with everyone.  
  
They left the room.  
  
So, there was this scene when they were playing with balls full of paint, and Pat and Kat finally kissed. The three couples were kissing as well.  
  
Hermione looked around and thought 'What the hell am I doing here' then looked at Draco who seemed to be thinking the same.  
  
They laughed.  
  
They just laughed.  
  
Like there was no tomorrow.  
  
The couples stopped the snogging session and lookes confused at Draco and Hermione.  
  
"What's so funny?" Ron asked.  
  
They continued laughing  
  
"I'm glad that you're getting along so well, but, why are you laughing?" Pansy asked.  
  
When they finally stopped, Hermione said "I don't' know"  
  
Everyone shared looks.  
  
"I guess, it was hilarious, all of you kissing and we just staring" Draco explained.  
  
"Yeah, it was just funny" Hermione agreed.  
  
The rest looked confused.  
  
'Have just Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy laughed together?' EVERYONE in the room thought.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
It was 6pm. Hermione needed rest and Draco too.  
  
"Thank you very much Pansy" Hermione hugged her friend.  
  
"I wish you the best Hermione, have fun, and remember to say for me to all those hot guys" Pansy winked an eye. Hopefully, Ron wasn't around.  
  
"Sure Pans" Hermione winked too.  
  
"You're lucky, Weasley isn't anywhere near" Draco chuckled.  
  
"I wish you the best too Draco" Pansy hugged him.  
  
"I think you're taking advantage of the situation Pansy" Draco joked.  
  
Pansy gave him a punch on the arm.  
  
"Bye guys" said Pansy.  
  
"Bye" they replied.  
  
Outside the door, Hermione didn't know how to act after the funny incident.  
  
"Well, my mum is waiting me outside the manor" Hermione said quietly.  
  
Draco nodded. "See you, Mud- Granger"  
  
He saw Hermione hugging her parents and felt a tingle of pain in his heart.  
  
"Malfoys don't feel" he said to himself and turned around.  
  
Tbc.  
  
Ok I am a total bitch! A REAL BITCH! BUT YOU SHOULD BE HAPPY FOR ME! I TRAVELED! I WENT TO IGUAÇU AND BUENOS AIRES. OMG! IGUAÇU RULZ! ACTUALLY IT'S IGUAÇU WATERFALLS, IN BRASIL Foz do Iguaçu! And when I got back to school.guess what was waiting for me? FINAL EXAMS! So, I'm on vacations now, only one week :( Anyway.I'm sooooooooo sorry.  
  
Girl-named-Belle: I'm doing that.  
  
Slim-Shady's-Moddeling-Baby: Ok, I'll try but it's really hard since I go to school, and I have loads of homework! I'm so sorry. And yeah you should update soon! Shame on you!  
  
Sam: Ok. Gandalf is hotter than Legolas? Girl, have you gone to the psychiatrist, cuz I think you need it..lol.. There are some persons that have told me that they don't like Pansy and Ron together but plz.Give her a break! She's always the slut! Now, forget about them and concentrate in Draco and Hermione, ok? :)  
  
Snakeyes: I'm sending it to you, now! Thanks!  
  
Firefly's Locket: Ok, you're forgiven! j/k j/k.one question..what does you nick mean?  
  
JUST REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!!!!!! 


	7. 1st day at Megandra

A new way  
  
By Tom*Feltons*Babe  
  
Disclaimer: Hey, what would happen If I said that I owned Draco Malfoy? I mean, JK Rowling doesn't read ffiction.or does she? nah!  
  
Rated: PG-13.  
  
Pairings: Andrea/Tom *suddenly Andrea wakes up and realizes that everything was a dream, that she wasn't married to Tom, they didn't have 2 beautiful children and they didn't live in a mansion* shut up! Draco/Hermione.  
  
Summary of the chapter: Yeah sir! Finally, the first day at the academy!  
  
Feedback: Review! PLz *begging* PLz!  
  
Grateful: JK ROWLING AND CHRIS COLUMBUS! duuuhhh  
  
Song listening at the moment: Andrea - MxPx *grinning*  
  
THANKS TO MY BETA: Snakeyes  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Chapter 6: First day at Megandra  
  
Hermione woke up alarmed! 'What time is it' was the first thing she thought. She looked at her clock. 8:30am.  
  
Her train left at 1pm, at King's Cross station, platform 2 and a half. As the responsible girl she was, she had prepared her luggage the former night. She took a bath and got herself ready.  
  
She was nervous. Very much Indeed.  
  
Suddenly, she heard something tapping at her window. Hedwig.  
  
"I wonder what Harry has to say"  
  
She received the letter and a little package and gave Hedwig a treat.  
  
***Dear Hermione:  
  
We're very proud of you and in case you forget us, here you'll find something that we hope you like it. Please, don't forget to write, because we won't.  
  
Love, Harry, Ron, Pansy, Ginny, Hannah, Padma & Legolas***  
  
She smiled at the letter. Those were real friends. She felt curiosity and opened the package. She two photos, when they were watching the movie and Hermione and Draco were laughing. The other was on their graduation day. She hadn't realized how strange Draco looked laughing, not a smirk but a real smile.  
  
'Honey, breakfast ready' Elizabeth yelled from downstairs.  
  
She looked at her clock. 9:00am. 'Just 4 more hours' she thought.  
  
****************************************************************** Hermione looked around, she saw many boys and girls her age, gathering around platform two. Students of Megandra she guessed.  
  
She spotted Mandy Brocklehurst; she was saying good-bye to her parents. Since she was going to be on herself for awhile, with no Ron or Harry to stand up for her, not that she needed it, she decided to try to make new friends.  
  
Her mother had left 5 minutes ago and she was alone. It was 12:45m. And Mandy seemed lonely as well.  
  
"Hi. I'm Hermione Granger" Hermione said as she got closer. Mandy seemed surprised but then smiled and said "I know. I'm Mandy Brocklehurst"  
  
"You were in Ravenclaw. Am I right?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah. And you were in Gryffindor. The best friend of Harry Potter" Hannah replied without malice in her voice.  
  
"Oh, I'm so flattered. At least I know they will remember me as the-girl- who-was-friend-of-the-boy-who-lived" Hermione said sarcastically.  
  
Mandy laughed and Hermione followed her.  
  
"Hey, look who has arrived" Mandy pointed behind Hermione's back. "Slytherin's king"  
  
Hermione turned around and saw Draco talking to an elder woman "Well, he's not the Slytherin's king anymore, now that we're out of Hogwarts" Hermione said logically. Then something popped in Hermione's head  
  
"What do you think if we talk to him?" Hermione asked Mandy. Mandy's face paled.  
  
"Are you nuts? He'll probably hex us into next year" Mandy looked desperate.  
  
"He won't do nothing. Not with so many muggles around at least" Hermione assured her. "It'll be fun. We just act casually"  
  
"Are you sure?" Mandy asked nervously.  
  
"Wait. I have a better idea. I bet the woman standing next to him is his mother. Let's pretend we're his friends or something to embarrass him"  
  
Mandy smiled timidly "Sounds fun"  
  
They approached Draco from behind. He didn't notice them until.  
  
"DRACO! OH MY GOD! How are you?" Hermione opened her arms like waiting for a hug.  
  
"Granger?" Draco asked confused.  
  
"Why are you calling me Granger?" Hermione mocked hurt but suddenly changed her expression "Oh,you ol' Draco. You're so funny" Hermione elbowed Mandy to say something hopefully neither Draco nor his mother noticed this.  
  
"Yeah. Draco. How've you been. We missed you" Mandy acted easygoing.  
  
His mother had this expression like between suspicious and laugh. "Draco, darling, I think you haven't introduced me to your friends"  
  
"Oh, Draco, how impolite of you" Hermione teased and smacked him on the arm "I'm Hermione Granger, best friend of Draco forever"  
  
"And I'm Mandy Brocklehurst, Draco's fan club president at Hogwarts" Mandy and Hermione were on the verge of laugh.  
  
"Draco? I didn't you had a fan club" His mother asked.  
  
"Er." what was he supposed to say? This Granger and who was the other girl? He should act gentlemanly in front of his mother "Yeah, these are Hermione and."  
  
"Mandy! Oh Draco's so funny" Hermione said quickly.  
  
Draco wanted to escape from that scene. He looked at his watch. 12:55m. Perfect.  
  
"Mother, it's too late. We have to go, the train leaves in five minutes" Draco kissed his mother's cheek.  
  
"Shall we?" Draco turned to the girls with a look that expressed 'you'd better say yes or I'll kill you'  
  
Instead Hermione turned to Mrs. Malfoy and said gracefully "Nice meeting you, Mrs. Malfoy" "It was a pleasure" Mandy added.  
  
Mrs. Malfoy just smiled.  
  
Draco grabbed Hermione's wrist and mumbled to her ear. "Let's go, best friend"  
  
When they crossed the barrier, Hermione and Mandy broke in laughs.  
  
Draco, put his hands on his hips (A/N: Imagine that!) "Are you done?" he said angrily.  
  
"Mud- Granger!" He shouted.  
  
"Hey, I did you a favour! Now, your mum thinks you have good friends instead of things you call friends like Crabbe or Goyle" Hermione responded fixing her hair.  
  
"Very funny! "He said bitterly then his expression changed suddenly "Why did you do it? Trying to get closer to my family, Granger? Trying to get along with the mother-in-law?" He teased.  
  
"HA-HA-HA" she said sarcastically. "Mandy, here, and I just wanted to start a conversation with you" she explained honestly, well, not total honest, because they wanted to make Draco a fool of himself. She only missed on purpose that part.  
  
"Mandy? Where are you from?" Draco asked with a hostile tone.  
  
Mandy didn't mind, maybe she wasn't used to being recognized. "Mandy Brocklehurst from Ravenclaw"  
  
"Oh" he said.  
  
"Hey, do any of you have any idea where Megandra is?" Hermione asked.  
  
"You're supposed to be the know-it-all" Draco stated. Hermione glared him, but didn't respond anything.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, let's go. It's almost 1pm" Mandy hurried Hermione. Mandy lifted her bags and left them in the compartment.  
  
"Sure, go on, I'll be there...in...a sec..ond" Hermione was having trouble with her trunk. She had put more books than necessary as always.  
  
"Ok, I'll search for a compartment for us" Mandy left.  
  
'I shouldn't have brought those seven books of History of Magic' Hermione thought. Draco, who had been looking her curiously, realized that she wanted to demonstrate that she was self-sufficient.  
  
"Hey, do you want some help?" Draco asked.  
  
Hermione gave him a weird look. "Hey! The fact that I am Malfoy, doesn't mean that I can't be a gentleman" he defended himself.  
  
"Well, it's a start" Hermione nodded.  
  
He carried his and her trunk with great ease, and left them in the trunk compartment. Just as Draco got inside the train, it started to move. 'Now, where is Mandy?' Hermione thought.  
  
Then she saw her "Hermione! Hermione! This way!" Mandy signalled Hermione to follow her.  
  
She saw Draco's expression of uncertainty. 'Well Hermione, it's your turn to be a lady'  
  
"Malfoy, you can come with us" seeing his expression she added "if you want to, that is" Draco thought quickly. 'If I go with her, I'll probably have someone interesting to talk to and I won't be alone, on the other hand, I know that Jean Grenouille is riding this train and my father will be very pleased if I get along with him'  
  
In the end he said "Yeah, sure" and followed her.  
  
They entered in the compartment, and Mandy was already there, reading a book.  
  
Actually, her whole seat was covered with books. So, Draco and Hermione had to sit in front of her. Mandy seemed to have a great collection of books, not as many as Hermione, of course.  
  
"Hey, Mandy, could I borrow one of your books?" Mandy smiled and handed Hermione one of her books. Hermione noticed that Draco seemed very uncomfortable, so she tried to start a conversation.  
  
"So, Malfoy, er.do you like to read?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yes" Draco, who had been looking through the window, didn't turn to her.  
  
"What kind of books?" Hermione tried again.  
  
"Any"  
  
"Have you read: Hogwarts A history?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you like it?"  
  
"Very"  
  
"Have you ever read muggle literature'?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Do you always answer with only one word?" Hermione asked teasingly.  
  
"Not always" Draco finally turned to her and smirked. Hermione looked at him and said "Very funny"  
  
Mandy laughed at them and commented "You look so funny together"  
  
Hermione said "Ha Ha"  
  
They heard some noise outside the door compartment. Suddenly the door opened and they saw a guy. He had black hair and black eyes. He looked into the compartment and smiled at Draco's figure (A/N: no, he's not gay)  
  
"Hey, are you Draco Malfoy?" the guy said with a trace of French accent. (A/N: Sorry, but I dunno how to write English spoken by French people)  
  
Draco only nodded.  
  
"Sorry, but my er.friend here is kind of impolite" Hermione said quickly and stood up.  
  
"I'm Hermione Granger and this is Mandy Brocklehurst" Hermione signalled Mandy who smiled. "And, yes, this is Draco Malfoy" Hermione got closer to Draco and forced him to stand up.  
  
"Err.sure" the guy looked strange at Hermione "Anyway, I'm Jean-Baptiste Grenouille, my dad has told me about you"  
  
'So, this is Grenouille' Draco thought 'If Granger knew they are one of the most powerful families of pureblood wizards, and they completely HATE muggleborns'  
  
"Yeah, my father has told me about you as well" Draco said.  
  
"I'm here with some friends. Wanna know them?" Jean asked.  
  
It was obvious to Hermione that he only referred to Draco.  
  
"Yeah, sure" Draco seemed to cheer up. He turned to Hermione and said "See you around, then" He followed Jean out the compartment.  
  
Hermione heard them outside "Is she your friend? Because I realize she didn't come from a wealthy family, I've never heard of any Granger"  
  
"Granger? No way, she's a mudblood" Draco said half-laughing. And Jean laughed too. And then their voices seemed to fade as they went away.  
  
Hermione felt. disappointed, she thought they were getting somewhere, but she convinced to herself that he was nothing but a stupid twit. And to think she actually promised Legolas that she'd look after him.  
  
Mandy saw that Hermione looked sad. "Don't listen to him, Hermione" and hugged her.  
  
"You're a nice girl, Mandy" Hermione smiled to her "Friends?" Hermione straightened out her hand. Mandy shook her hand and said "Friends" and they smiled to each other. (A/N: It's not femmeslash, either, you pervs)  
  
****************************************************************** They were in deep conversation about Hogwarts and their friends, when they heard a knock in their compartment. Hermione opened the door and saw one boy and one girl.  
  
"Hello, my name is Megan Matters" the girl said and then signalled to his friend "And this is Pablo Loureiro" the boy smiled.  
  
"Hello, I'm Hermione Granger and this is my friend" Mandy smiled "Mandy Brocklehurst" Hermione finished.  
  
"I've noticed you're British by the accent" Pablo said.  
  
"Yes, we live in London.and by your accent I think you come from somewhere in America" Mandy asked curiosly.  
  
"Actually, I'm from Canada, and Pablo's from Brazil" Mandy explained.  
  
"Brazil? Uh-huh, so you must speak Portuguese, but your English is very good" Hermione recognized.  
  
"Yes, I speak Portuguese, Spanish and English fairly well" Pablo said proudly.  
  
"Yeah, did you know that people from everywhere in the world come to Megandra it's supposed to be one of the best Academies" Megan informed them.  
  
"Oh really? Interesting" Hermione said happily, she loved to learn something new.  
  
They continued talking about different topics, and amazing but true, Pablo didn't like Quidditch, however, Megan loved it. Hermione discovered that Megan and Pablo had just met in the train. Pablo taught them some words in Spanish and Portugese.  
  
The only words Hermione remembered were "Eu não fala português" that meant I don't speak Portuguese. (A/N: I learned that when I was in Iguaçu) And in Spanish she remembered "Hola ¿Cómo estás? Soy Hermione, ¿Y tú?"  
  
Hermione learned that Pablo was also muggleborn and felt relieved. Megan was half-blood and Mandy too.  
  
They spent the whole trip talking.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
They arrived at Megandra after several hours later. (A/N: I don't know about Great Britain geography, so don't ask me about time, miles.etc)  
  
***************************************************************** Inside the castle (Megandra's a castle as well)  
  
"So, this is Megandra" Hermione said to herself.  
  
"Welcome to all, my name is Diana Isaacs, I'm the coordinator" she informed in a cheerful voice.  
  
(A/N: Coordinator is like the manager)  
  
"You would be classified by your abilities, which means which subjects you're interested in" Ms. Isaacs said.  
  
"So, follow me, please" Ms. Isaacs entered through a big wooden silver door.  
  
They entered to a big room, full of beautiful chairs like an auditory "This is the potions auditory" she informed them.  
  
Hermione, followed by Mandy, Pablo and Megan, took their seats together. She spotted Draco with a group of five boys, she saw Granouille with him too. Coincidentally, they seated behind them. 'Oh no' Hermione thought 'Act normal'  
  
"Hermione, look at those hot boys behind us" Megan winked an eye at her.  
  
"I happen to know one of them, so don't say my name outloud." Hermione said nervously.  
  
"You do? I bet you had something" Megan grinned.  
  
"Yeah, we had hate. We were enemies since first year. But, lately, we've been acquaintances" Hermione clarified.  
  
Then, the potent voice of Ms. Isaacs interrupted their conversation.  
  
"So, you have been chosen from different schools to be part of Megandra's Academy of Witchcraft and Wizardry, I'm sure you all know the importance of this. Now, you'll study at the finest school and of course receive the best education. It's hard to get in, but it's even harder to maintain. So, I hope all of you will be the best in every field and of course in your future profession" Ms. Isaacs ended her speech with a big smile.  
  
Everyone clapped.  
  
A tall wizard enchanted his throat "Sonoro!" and said to them loudly.  
  
"I'm Ira McCabe, the Principal, and I agree with Ms. Isaacs. Anyway, I'm sure you're all indeed tired and hungry" he heard uproar through the room "The instructors" he signalled three boys and three girls "will teach everything you have to know about Megandra" "I leave you then, Goodnight" everyone clapped again.  
  
"The principal seemed more relaxed than Ms. Isaacs, don't you think" Mandy commented to Hermione. Hermione nodded.  
  
Then, one of the instructors yelled "I need seventeen or sixteen students over here" it was a tall, red-haired and handsome man in his twenties.  
  
"Why don't we go with him?" Hermione suggested. The others agreed  
  
The group went towards him and Pablo spoke first since the girls blushed at the wizard.  
  
"Hey, Can we be in your group?"  
  
"Sure, I'm Bonne. James Bonne"  
  
Hermione smiled to herself 'Funny'  
  
Then, she saw that Draco and his group were getting closer as well. 'No, No, no, no, not here, not here'  
  
"Hello everybody, I think we can be here too" Jean spoke.  
  
"Sure, great I have nine now" James said. "Oh sorry, I'm James Bonne, but we'll make introductions later"  
  
Draco, who had been standing next to Hermione, didn't say anything to her until Hermione told him "Hi, Malfoy, what a coincidence" He just tuned slightly to her and nodded.  
  
Jean turned to them and said bitterly "Oh, you're the mudblood of the train"  
  
James was busy introducing to some boys and girls who were, now, in her group. She forced herself to ignore THAT comment.  
  
"So, we're sixteen. Ok, again, my name is James Bonne. You'll say your name and last name loudly so we can know each other. This is going to be the official group until December, every time you need anything, please contact me; I'll like to be your friend as well. I'm in third year, by the way"  
  
"You start" he said to Hermione.  
  
"Hermione Granger" they were in a circle, so each one said his name loudly "Draco Malfoy" "Jean Grenouille" "Jordan Goss" "Aaron McCollins" "Dimitri Zeeniko" "Lorena Brideiros" "Isabella Piazza" "Romina Sabbath" "Jesika Barnes" "Martin Smith" "Patrick Mördensen" "Monalyn Holmes" "Pablo Loureiro" "Megan Matters" "Mandy Blockehurst"  
  
"Great, you're exactly eight boys and eight girls" James grinned  
  
"Now, follow me. I'll show your rooms" and with that they followed him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Megandra was an enormous castle, even bigger than Hogwarts, but it had a modern architecture. And for Hermione's pleasure, a much bigger library and it didn't have a restricted section, everything was allowed.  
  
They had a big common room and they were rooms for four persons only.  
  
Hermione got a room with Mandy, Megan and Isabella. She seemed a good girl.  
  
In the night, she smiled to herself 'I'm sure it's going to be an excellent year'  
  
"Hermione?" she turned and saw Isabella. Mandy and Megan had gone out to explore the castle.  
  
"Hi Isabella!"  
  
"So, you like Megandra?"  
  
"Sure, I love it.  
  
"Me too. I like our groups as well. Have you seen that Malfoy guy?"  
  
Hermione laughed "Yeah, actually I studied with him at the same school"  
  
"Really? Is he nice?" Isabella looked interested.  
  
"He's complicated actually. We never were friends" Hermione explained honestly.  
  
"So, you don't mind I fancy him?" Isabella blushed.  
  
"You fancy him?" Hermione laughed "And no, I don't mind at all, why would I?"  
  
"I don't know, he's so good-looking and cute, and I thought you liked him or something" Isabella shrugged.  
  
"No, I don't choose boys for their looks, but their brains" Hermione replied sincerely.  
  
"Excuse meee." Isabella joked "Don't worry I'm not a bimbo"  
  
They laughed.  
  
Then, the door opened and Mandy and Megan entered with big grins on their faces.  
  
"Oh, girls, you won't believe what we saw!" Megan said excitedly.  
  
"What!" Hermione smiled.  
  
"We found" Mandy started. "James and a girl kissing in the hall" Whispering the last part.  
  
"No!" Hermione and Isabella yelled at the same time.  
  
The girls broke into a fit of giggles.  
  
When they finished gossiping, Hermione looked at her watch. "Oh girls. It's almost two in the morning, and I'm tired. Let's get some sleep"  
  
"Tomorrow classes start at 2pm, right?" Mandy asked.  
  
"Yeah. Hey. I'm kind of thirsty, I'll get some water." Hermione exited the room.  
  
And found in the common room none other than..  
  
"Malfoy?" Draco turned and saw her in her pj's.  
  
"Oh, hello there, Granger" he seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"Granger? I thought it was mudblood. You explained that very well to Grenouille" Hermione spat.  
  
"Hey, sorry, ok? It was just that-" "Oh, please, cut the act, I know you haven't changed, I thought so, I admit it."  
  
"You know what! I tried to be nice, but. well, Jean came and I didn't have another choice but to get along with him!" Draco yelled desperate.  
  
"But, you didn't have to insult me to do that!"  
  
"If I didn't he'd knew that I was well.befriending you and he'd tell my father and then my father would beat the hell out of me!" Draco regretted saying the last part.  
  
Both of them were silent for a couple of seconds "He beats you" Hermione asked astounded.  
  
"That's none of your business" and he escaped to his dorm not before looking deeply in her eyes  
  
Hermione got back to her room, she forgot about the water.  
  
"Hermione, you ok?" Megan asked worried.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" she nodded and changed her expression. "I didn't find the jar of water"  
  
"Anyway, Goodnight girls" she said.  
  
"Goodnight" everyone responded.  
  
She went to sleep thinking about Draco and his startling confession. Her last thought was 'He needs help and I'll give it to him'  
  
Tbc.  
  
A/N: Hello, everybody, you see? I'm fast!! Well, I hope you liked it! REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
  
CHAPPIE 5.SORRY  
  
Firefly's Locket: sorry but it didn't come soon : (  
  
Snakeyes: I don't where the hell you are!!!!  
  
Sam8: Gandalf.ewww... no way Legolas is way hotter than everyone else in LOTR! Yeah, it seems strange but Pansy is a good girl, I don't why ppl hate her so much!  
  
Harmony: Silver*Angel : lolz.okay I'm gonna update the next one right away! Don't worry! yeah u should update urs as well.  
  
BellethePhilosopher'sCookie: Okay.you're weird..j/k j/k I like your nick, indeed original! 


End file.
